


Traitor of Hope

by Devoted_Device



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU - NO ONE DIES, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair Hajime, F/M, Lets see if I can finally finish something in my life, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted_Device/pseuds/Devoted_Device
Summary: It is said that those who attend Hope's Peak Academy that they’re guaranteed for a life of success. However, that can’t be said for all the students attending the school. For the ones who are admitted in the Reserve Course are given false hope as they are made to pay a large sum of money thinking that by the time they graduate they’ll be fulfilled in life.Yet one of these students was given a chance to go through an operation which was said that he'll become the Ultimate Hope. In fifty days Hajime will go through the Izuru project, until then, he’ll continue his life as a regular Reserve Course student. Being a loner throughout his first year in High School, he doesn't have anything to lose when taking the project.Or so he thought.





	1. 50 Days Left

**Author's Note:**

> Then idea came to me when I was trying to sleep one night, it took me a few days to write this first chapter and as I write the next one I must warn you that some things may change throughout the story. I already have an idea on how I want the ending, it only may change if popular demands ask for it.

_"You can avoid reality, but you cannot avoid the consequences of avoiding reality."  
\- Ayn Rand (1905-1982)_

Eyes glued to the phone blinking once, twice, then a third time before rereading the words that appeared on the screen of his phone. Not long ago had he downloaded an app that gives him daily quotes, hoping that those inspirational words could lift his spirits although usually he doesn’t pay much mind to them, only giving it a quick glance before ignoring it all together. However, it felt as though today’s quote was referring to him specifically, which caught his attention.

He turned his gaze from his phone toward the papers he was currently working on, a lump formed in his throat that felt hard to swallow.

It was quite unnerving as he reads the title on the documents.

**IZURU KAMAKURA PROJECT**

The title was written in giant, bold letters, underneath were endless amount of text explaining the project in vague details and what’s in store for the one who was to participant. Despite knowing all the risks that may come if one were to take on the project, he turned his head away from it. As though he was ignoring the problem all together.

Sighing, he began to write again.

Sheets upon sheets that waited to be filled out, having his signature and medical records needed, only being halfway done with the work. All together the papers pile up to be a quarter inch thick, he spent more than half an hour filling it out and still wasn’t near finished.

From the documents he looked toward his right and eyed his student I.D., a sick feeling began to grow within his stomach, making him feel nausea. Every time he so much as peeks at his I.D. he would always get this feeling, he hated having to look at it, it brought nothing but shame to him.

HAJIME HINATA: Reserve Course Student - Class: 77 

Reserve Course, a place where the talentless stay, just as long as they’re able to pay a large sum of money. For Hajime’s case this would be his last semester at Hope’s Peak he’ll be leaving the school in less than a month due to the fines. His parents are no longer able to support him with the finances, the prices seem to be getting higher and higher with each semester, always demanding more from the Reserve Course. Even with all the part timers he’s been getting he always come short, now no longer able to keep up with the payments. But thankfully this project offers to pay for his fees, letting him to stay in school.

It didn’t seem fair, with how the school is so willing to walk all over the Reserve Course and keep expecting them to give and give, but never does the school give back. Those in that course are treated like absolute trash by the ones in the Main Course.

He despised it.

This was his last chance, even if the school didn’t care for the Reserve Course students, Hajime was more than willing to do anything to be able to stay. The documents that were given to him were part of a secret project that the Hope’s Peak Academy was planning, to make the Ultimate Hope, that much was what he was told. When given the opportunity to take up the project he had no choice but to take it, for him, someone who was absolutely average in every way and would never have a talent, this was his hope. He admire Hope’s Peaks with a passion, a place where the best of the bests attend to sharpen their skills and give back to the world. If a student graduates from Hope’s Peak they’ll be guaranteed for life. For that reason alone he would do anything to attend the school, he has no other option left, if he wanted to stay at the school then the project was his last chance.

His only hope.

Giving one final glance toward his phone, he existed out of the app, turned it off and placed it his pocket before finishing up with the final pages. 

Once all was complete he placed the documents neatly in front of him as he waited for the suited men to arrive and take them. Sitting quietly, he deepen his breathing trying to calm his beating heart, not sure if it was from his nervousness or by how excited he felt.

A million thoughts ran through his head as the seconds go by, the main one being how soon he'll have a talent of his very own. This was a decision he knew he wouldn't regret, seeing as how this is something he had always wanted. He hated the constant talking behind his back he gets whenever he passes any Ultimates, how they wonder how someone as talentless and worthless as him even managed to get into the school. Someone pathetic, worthless, talentless, a loser who only got in because of daddy’s credit cards. Always looked down upon because he didn’t have a talent, although soon that would no longer be the issue.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, looking up he notices two men in dark suits entering. They walked toward the table he sat and took the documents he signed, looking it over in silence. In ten agonizing, long minutes it took for them to review the pages, they gave a slight nod confirming that everything was in order.

With papers in hand, they motioned for Hajime to come follow. One of the men stood in front while the other stood behind Hajime as they guided him through the halls. The walk was in complete silence that put him on edge, since he agree to all this, he tired to make sure any sort of uneasiness not show.

But still he was screaming on the inside.

It wasn’t long before the three stood before a large door, the man in front opened it and the man that stood in the back lead Hajime into the room. It was a rather large room, one that would be used for meetings or something similar, men and women in suits sat around the long table, watching as Hajime entered. He heard the door close and the two men that lead him there walking over to the suited man at the end of the table, handing him the documents that he filled out. For what seemed to be able ten or even fifteen minutes no one spoke as the man read through the pages, reviewing if Hajime had filled it out correctly. Once he seemed to confirm it was he placed the papers down, sat up straight and looked over at the young student.

“It seems everything is in order,” the man spoke sternly. “I am sure you have read thoroughly, knowing all that shall be in store since you agreed.”

Hajime nods.

The man turned to one of the females sitting toward his right, as the two made eye contact he motioned her to Hajime’s direction. Nodding, she stood and walked toward the young student.

“Hand please,” she speaks.

Hajime gives her his left hand without any complaint, he watches as she places something that looks like a bracelet on him. It’s completely black and looked to have some sort of screen on it, as he trailed his fingers along it a number appeared on said screen.

**50 DAYS**

“Fifty...Days...?” He hadn't realized he spoke that aloud until he heard the man at the end of the table speak up.

”That is correct, due to some difficulties and procedures we need to do, we won’t be able to do the project until fifty days. The bracelet you are currently wearing will not only tell you how many days you have left but it also has a tracking device. Since you signed the documents, you are not allowed to leave the school premises until you inform us, once then you have twenty-four hours to return.For the time being you are to continue to act as student and you mustn’t speak of this to anyone, is that understood?”

“Yes,” Hajime replies.

”Very well, you are dismissed.”

Bowing, Hajime turned to the door and the men had lead him out of the building. He continued to walk until he knew the guards that stood outside the building door were no longer in sight, he found himself leaning against a tree, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Trembling, he raised his shaky arms to hug himself tightly, a smiling beginning to form on his face.

“Ha…” He felt as though he lost a few years of his life after experiencing that, never have he thought he would ever be put into such a situation.

Those in the Reserve Course were never looked kindly upon, none of the Ultimates would ever speak to the students let alone acknowledge them. Yet he wouldn’t have to worry over such a thing since he too will be one to carry such a title. Ultimate Hope, was it? Even though the title seemed a bit strange he didn’t care about such things, as long as he got one was all that mattered to him. It was all worth it, in due time he would be rewarded. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” A chilling laughter escaped from his lips, luckily there was no one around to witness such a queer scene. Even if there was a witness, it wouldn’t matter in the least since those in Reserve Course would get strange looks by every person they pass by regardless if they were acting strange or not. With how they make those in the course to stay in uniform it’s easy for others to tell where they’re from.

Speaking of which, it was about time he should be heading to class since for him, attendance was required. Thankfully they let him bring his bag with him, he didn’t want to put the effort in having to travel back to his dorm room. 

It didn’t come as a surprise, seeing as how they wanted him to continue his school life, with how he was at the top of his class they wouldn’t want him falling behind. A sudden drop in attendance and grades would bring suspicion to him. Guess that meant he’ll still have to keep up with his studies, he thought with how he’ll soon be in the Main Course that he would be able to take a break. It was quite a hassle but he knows he’ll manage, fifty day was nothing compared to how he aced all his tests while being in school thus far.

Mind deep in thought, he hadn’t notice he made his way toward the front gates of the Main Course building, also noting how all the Ultimates were now heading toward class as well. Seeing such a thing was quite odd with how attendance isn’t mandatory for Ultimates so he would think a good amount would ditch. He watches as the students make their way through the school gates, realizing how the new students of this year seem to be less then it had been the previous year. A number of students passed by, if he were to examine them more closely he knew he would be able to recognize them since each year he would look up the students that would be entering Hope’s Peak, mostly because he was curious as what talents each of them would have. Just like he expected the majority had amazing talents, while others had titles he wasn’t so sure about, but he couldn’t really judge them for it since that title did get them into the Main Course.

He was rather jealous.

 

“Hey!”

Apparently he was so lost in thought that he hadn’t notice that someone was shouting at him. One moment he was standing near the entrance then the next moment he was thrown to the ground a few feet away. He grimaced in pain as he sat up, opening his eyes he turned his gaze over to the one who threw him.

“What’s a Reserve Course Student doing over here at Main Course front gates? Have you forgotten your place? Head back to where you belong.”

The source of his pain was none other than the head of security, former Ultimate, Super High School-Level Boxer, Juzo Sakakura. After graduation the man came back to Hope’s Peak to work for them, for the reason as to why he would do that, Hajime wasn’t sure. Besides that, it seems as though Juzo was one of _those_ Ultimates, the ones who were repulsed just by the sight of someone as talentless as him. Although Hajime was quite used to those disgusted gazes by now, getting countless of those looks nearly every time he passes by any Ultimates, it still manages to piss him off. Especially since it was so early in the morning and he just wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with this, ust when he was feeling great just not long ago. 

He quickly stood up and bowed in an apologetic manner, something else he was used to doing since entering Hope’s Peak. Luckily him bowing let him no longer view the gaze the other was giving, even if Juzo was higher in ranks in comparison he still didn’t like it. “I’m sorry,” he didn’t raise his head as he spoke, showing he knew where he stands. “I was only passing by, I’ll leave immediately.” 

“Tch,” a dissatisfied noise was the reply, common sense tells him that the other didn’t like his answer. Even so, Juzo turned away from him, judging by how he was staring at the back of his legs now. Before he had a chance to say anything else, the older man spoke once more. “Consider this your only warning,” he sneered. “Next time I see you here, you won’t be as lucky.”

The other consider this lucky, yet if he turned to his right he would be greeted with countless of strange looks from the Ultimates that were passing by. Heading back to the Reserve Course building now seemed more like a walk of shame. He didn’t know what was worse, those disgusted expression on their faces or the look of pity. It felt as though the latter was the worser option as it gave a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach. It was as though they were looking at a kicked puppy whimpering away but weren’t bother to do anything about it since it was dirty and probably full of diseases. 

With his head hung low, he quickly left the area, trying to ignore all eyes that were on him. Even with his back turned away from majority of the Ultimates he could still feel their gaze. 

Luckily he made it to class before the final bell rang, slouching in his sit as class began. Classes were nearly identical everyday, it was no different than it had been when he was in middle school. Sighing softly, Hajime rested his head against his hand, looking out the window as he was fixated on the Main Course building which was in full view, mind full of thoughts on what the Ultimate’s classes were like. It was factual that classes weren’t mandatory over there so he alway assumed that classes would always be nearly empty as the students go out and do whatever it is that they pleased. With how they were walking together, he guessed they were all close friends. He never really interacted with other Reserve Course students since he didn’t see the need to.

Was it easier to make friends there?

His focus from the window trailed downward until he was now looking at the bracelet that rested on his left wrist. Now that he thought about it, he really didn’t think too much on what he agreed to. For instance, why did they sought _him_ of all people out? Did they really think he was suitable for such a project? Where there no other student that would have been a much better choice? Or perhaps they notice just how much he wanted to stay in Hope’s Peak and took the opportunity to ask him when they saw he lacked the funds.

Fifty Days.

He wasn’t sure how he’ll be passing the time, not like there was much he could do. The school days would always drag on, leaving him alone to his thoughts and just that. Having no friends to be with, the lack of communication he had with his parents it just goes to show how better off he was with taking the project.

Another thought came to mind, with how they called it the ‘Izuru Kamakura’ project. The name itself belonged to the founder of Hope’s Peak Academy who long since been dead. For what reason would they have for calling it that? Then again they mentioned how this project would bring hope to the world, so perhaps they named it that in honor of him.

Not like it mattered.

“Class, may I have your attention.” Hajime was pulled from his thoughts as the teacher spoke. “I will now introduce a new transfer student.”

Looking up he noticed the new student standing next to the teacher, she may look like a year younger than he was but he would admit that she’s kind of cute. With her long blond hair and grayish olive eyes, she stood out but in a good way. “Hello, I am Natsumi Kuzuryu.” Her voice was soft and child like, a sweet smile spread on her face as she bowed. Strange, he felt as though he heard the last name ‘Kuzuryu’ before although he wasn’t quite sure where. It was then when the sweet girl’s smile turned into a smug grin, now speaking with repulsiveness in her voice. Looking down at all her other classmates. “I don’t know why I’ve been put with trash like you, but… Well, nice to meet you.”

Charming.

Not even five minutes into her introduction she already gave an impression that wouldn’t get her a lot of friends although with that attitude she probably didn’t care. The classroom was filled with chatter, discussion on shared distaste they had for the new girl. Hajime, on the other hand, stayed silent since he couldn’t really care less with how the new girl was.

She scuffed snobbily, ignoring all the talking. The teacher made the class quiet down as he pointed where she’ll be sitting, which sadly for him, was right next to Hajime. He eyed the girl as she made way to her desk, sitting down and immediately resting her chin on her hand as she stares at the board.

Kuzuryu…

That name still bothered him, perhaps he should look it up once he heads back to his dorm when class is over otherwise it’ll be bothering him all day. He noticed she turned in his direction, the two making eye contact for only a few seconds before Hajime turned away.

Quickly, too quick for his taste, he randomly opened one of his text books to try to look like he wasn’t just staring at her, but he could still feel her gawking at him. One thing he could relate with her is that they’re both bad at first impression, she was already seen as a bitch to the class and he looked like a creep who stares at people.

During the entire class he felt her looking at him, never turning away.

After those painfully, slow minutes had passed by, lunch time arrived and he wasted no time in leaving to get him meal. As usual he would either get a sandwich, bread or some instant ramen. Today he was feeling ramen. Sometimes he wishes he could eat something better, but it’s not like he could afford anything better, given his financial troubles.

He caught himself looking back at the Main Course building, a habit he grown while taking the Reserve Course. Only this time his eyes went from the building to his bracelet. The cold, slightly thick, black bracelet. No matter where he goes, they’ll know where he is. If he presses the button he get a reminder on just how many days he has left.

 _’It was the right choice,’_ he says to himself.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!”

Jumping slightly, he turned to the source of the voice and saw that it was none other than Natsumi herself. Her expression was hard to read this time around but at least it was different from how she introduced herself, no longer having that superior look.

“I notice how you were gawking over at the Main Course building throughout the class.” At least she wasn’t going to mention how he was looking at her during class.

Sighing, he sits up straight. “Yeah, so what?” He didn’t mean for that to sound as annoyed as it came out, thankfully it seems as though she paid no mind to it as she sat on top of her desk, having a smile on her face as she faced Hajime.

“I bet you have no friends!” By the way it sounds, she was probably making fun of him. She gave a smirk when she spoke before it changed to a frown and turned her head away. “Not that I do either.”

Blinking he couldn’t stop himself from softly laughing at that. He regained his composer before looking at her. “With an introduction like that of course people wouldn’t want to be your friend.” Ever since the morning, all the other students have been avoiding the poor girl. Not even sparing her a small glance.

“I was serious, though!” He gave a confused expression in response, in which she looks at him, giving a smile as she explains herself. “What I mean is, I’m Super High School-Level Little Sister so I shouldn’t be here!”

“...Huh?”

Still noticing the confused expression on the others face, she goes to explain in more detail. “You must have heard about us, right? The Kuzuryu Gang, an organized crime group with over thirty thousand members.”

“Kuzuryu?” There’s that name again, he knows he heard it somewhere before yet it wasn’t coming to mind. An organized crime group? It took him a few seconds before he realized where he knew the name from. Eyes widen, expression changed into a surprise one. “W-Wait, you don’t mean!?”

She seemed happy with that reaction. “Yup, that’s right. The Kuzuryu Gang is my family.” 

Now he realized where he heard the name before. Not long ago had the name came up when he searched up the Ultimates that entered the school last year. One of those students being, “Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu…”

She hums in response. “Right, my big brother is the Super High School-Level Yakuza. So by default, with having an incredible big brother like that, that makes me Super High School-Level Little Sister! It makes sense, right?”

With the way she was speaking she sounded so sure that was the case, however. “Yet, seeing as how you’re in the Reserve Course, meant that you weren’t scouted for that talent, were you?”

Apparently she taken aback to that but quickly restorting back. “That doesn’t mean I don’t have a talent!” She practically yelled, then clicked her teeth. “Or maybe you’ve already given up.”

“You’re wrong!” It came out of his mouth before he could catch himself, he gave a glance toward his bracelet. Wait, according to the contract he signed he wasn’t allowed to so much as mention the project to anyone let alone talk about it. He sighs, regaining his composer before speaking again only this time in a much softer voice. “I still believe there’s a chance that I could be enrolled in the Main Course, I haven’t given up yet.” 

“So you’re like me then.” She seemed satisfied with his response again, given how she spoke. Her gaze on him turned toward the students in the classroom. “Guess that means we’re not like the rest of them. I’ll do whatever it takes to get into the Main Course.”

The determination she had for this, Hajime could honor that since it a way the two were alike as he was in the same shoes. He already did what it took to get in, now only having to wait fifty days for the results. Now that he thinks about, she wasn’t so bad as her introduction made her seem. To her, everyone in this class were people who’ve given up.

Her gaze went back toward him, now having more of a scheming look on her face. “You know, I bet if someone in the Main Course were to suddenly ‘quit’ we’ll be able to take their spot.” He doubt that would be the case, but let her continued nonetheless, a slight laugh escaping her lips. “Like for instance, a certain red-headed girl with freckles whom I hate, then maybe we…”

*SLAM*

Before the two could continue their conversation a sudden hand slammed against Hajime’s desk causing the two to jump lightly. The noise was loud enough to get the attention of a few students around, turning in their direction as they were now causing a scene. A girl stood before them, one with long, wavy viridian hair and purple eyes having a stern face as she eyed Natsumi. Hajime has never seen her before, but then again he never wasted time trying to remember anyone in his class. Reserve Course students didn’t mean anything to him.

“Natsumi…” By the sound of it, the girl knew who Natsumi was but the tone states that they weren’t on friendly term. “You’d better not be planning on anything weird, okay?” The viridian hair girl glanced over at Hajime before turning back toward Natsumi. “And don’t go dragging random people into your mess.”

“Well, if it isn’t Sato. Long time no see.” It seems that Natsumi doesn’t feel at all threaten by the girl, like it all was some sort of game to her. Well, she was in the yakuza so she was probably used to all kinds of threats by this point. “You know, it’s rude to eavesdrop on people. Weren’t you taught that much?”

“Just answer me!” Sato, though, wasn’t going to be playing along. “You’re not plotting something weird again, are you!?”

“Huh?” The tone of her voice was feigning child-like innocence. “What do you mean by ‘something weird’?”

The expression on Sato’s face became a dangerous one, while Natsumi was joking around the viridian haired girl seemed she was anything but joking. Thinking quickly before things could escalate, Hajime thought it would be best if he spoke up. “So I’m guessing… you two know each other?”

“Not really!” Natsumi cheerily replied. “At my last school, we were just in the same photography club.”

 _’Really?’_

From first glance one wouldn’t tell that Natsumi had in interest in photos, perhaps she was just there to pass time.

“If you do anything to Mahiru, I’ll make sure you won’t get away with it!”

“Tsk!”

Hajime wasn’t sure why this Sato girl was so upset, clearly the threat Natsumi was giving didn’t seem all that genuine. Even he could tell from that much. She was all bark but no bite. Although he wouldn’t tell her that out loud. He doubt she would actually do anything but it looks as though the girls were ready to pounce at each other at any given moment, more so coming from Sato. He quickly stood in between the two before the scene could escalate even further. “Hey, calm down you two!” However, that did little as the two continued to shout at each other. Sadly, it seems as though his instant ramen would have to wait for the time being, he just hopes it doesn’t get too soggy.

“Don’t get so familiar with me you damn plain Jane!”

“I’m telling you to stop with your weird schemes! Just drop it!”

“Don’t just come up to me and start spewing complete nonsense!”

And back and forth the two continued. Their shouting got more of the classroom’s attention making Hajime not quite sure on what he should do to stop it. The boy just wanted to eat his lunch in peace.

“You think you’re tough, but you can’t do anything since all you do is hide behind your parents!”

“Stop this!” Before any of them had to chance to resort back a sudden voice came from the entrance, a red headed girl made her way toward them, standing by Sato’s side.

Upon closer inspection, the freckle face girl looked familiar, he knows her from somewhere. It was the same feeling he got when he heard the name ’Kuzuryu’. Judging by her uniform she wore she must be from the Main Course, an Ultimate. Whatever reason she had to coming here is beyond him.

Wait, Mahiru…

“Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru Koizumi.”

Mahiru’s gaze went from Sato to Hajime, giving an expression that was surprised that someone she didn’t know knew her name. That kind of pissed him off. Anyone who were scouted to be in Hope’s Peak were widely known throughout all of Japan, receiving the title of being the best of the best in their talent. Yet she was surprised, it irked him.

“Hey, long time no see, Mahiru.” Their eye contact was broken as Natsumi spoke up, her expression looking as pissed as he felt. “What’s a girl from the Main Course doing here?”

“I just…”

“Or perhaps, you’re just here to mock these talentless losers?”

She spoke loud enough for the whole class to hear, if they weren’t looking before well they sure were looking at them now. Hajime could feel each and every one of their gazes on them. For the entire time being in the Reserve Course never had he stood out, it only took the span of one lunch period for all that to change.

Even with the thick tension in the air, Natsumi still found it a time to be joking around to the point where Hajime was quite impressed. “I’m just funning with you!” She says with a laugh.

“Your brother is in the same class as Mahiru!” Sato spat.

“Yeah, and? Gonna go tattle on me?” The expression on Natsumi’s face was no longer cheery, now having a more threatening look. “Try it then,” she sneered. “Do it and I’ll kill you!”

 _‘A bluff’_ he thought, although the two girls still looked afraid.

“You haven’t changed at all,” Mahiru spoke up.

Natsumi took it as an insult as she was quick to talk back. “Yeah? You’re still the same as you were in the Photography Club. Still a shitty little goody two-shoes, secretly looking down on everyone!”

At this point Hajime felt he shouldn’t be there, now feeling incredibly awkward for listening on an argument he wasn’t even apart of. Perhaps he should just take his soggy ramen and leave, with how heated up the conversation was getting clearly they wouldn’t notice if he just stepped out of the room. It was a great plan and he was just about to do it before Sato began speaking again.

“Are you so desperate to get into the Main Course that you’d pull down Mahiru to do it? You’re the absolute worse!”

Hajime stood there, staring at Sato. Now she was starting to piss him off. Sure, Natsumi was being a bit stuck up and started saying fake threats, but that was to him in a conversation that Sato interrupted out of nowhere. The plan itself had many flaws to it, just because someone in the Main Course is gone doesn’t mean a Reserve Course student could replace them, common sense should have told Sato that much.

“If the Main Course didn’t scout you, it means you have no talent!”

He glanced at his bracelet, anger beginning to boil as he clenched his fist. No, she was wrong about that, they still had a chance to become somebody. She’s saying as though them being in the Reserve Course was a complete waste of their time. As if they spent all that money for no apparent reason.

_’Never amount to anything’_

_‘Absolutely worthless’_

_‘Talentless loser’_

_‘Learn your place’_

“But you still don’t get it, do you? You need to learn your place!”

*SLAM*

Something in him snapped, before he realized it he slammed he hand hard against his desk, enough to hear something crack, now yelling from his lungs.

**”YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!”**

The entire room became completely silent, none of the girls or the class spoke, all of their eyes laid on him. They all seemed terrified of him because when he looked in their direction they were quick to look away. He wasn’t sure how long the silence lasted, but it was Mahiru that spoke up, hands gripping onto Sato’s arm.

“L-Lets go,” she quickly said as she dragged Sato out of the room.

Hajime sighed deeply, sitting back down as he watched the two girls quickly leave the classroom. The situation could have been handle in a much more mature way, however, Sato was touching on a personal topic for him. Being constantly told that he was practically worthless for not having a talent, how he should learn his place and not speak up, he couldn’t let that go. Looking over at Natsumi she had a blank expression. It felt a bit unnerving, not telling how she’s feeling. “O-Oh, uhh…” Right, now that he remembers this wasn’t his argument so he had no right to intervene. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say as he looked down at his desk, noticing the slight crack near where he hit the table. It was still usable so perhaps it would be best not to tell a teacher. “I shouldn’t have jumped into the conversation like I did.”

For awhile, Natsumi did nothing more then stare at him in silence before shrugging, saying, “I didn’t need you help, but since I hate them I’ll let it pass.”

Strangely enough, he felt relieved hearing that but he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“I don’t care what Sato thinks,” she continues, her focus toward the Main Course building. “I’m going into the Main Course no matter what it takes.”

She sighs, getting off her desk before turning her back against him. A few seconds, she didn’t say anything until she looked over her shoulder. The two keeping eye contact before she spoke. “...Thanks.” Before he even had a chance to reply to her comment she left the classroom, leaving him all to himself.

Once she was gone, Hajime noticed all the students were beginning to chat with one another as though they weren’t listening in on their conversation.

He ignores them, turning his attention toward his long forgotten instant ramen. By now his ramen had gotten cold, losing all of its heat. Next to his ramen was his tipped over drink, with how two people smacking on his desk he should have expected as much thankfully it wasn’t open so it wasn’t wasted. Although thanks to that little conversation there was only a few minutes left for lunch, so it would be best to have at least something in his system before class starts again. Taking his chop-sticks, he opens the lid and slurps a long piece of noodle.

“...Gross.”

Remaining of the day went uneventful. Natsumi came back only to sit in her desk in silence, no longer acknowledging his presence.

It was odd, a current second year in high school and only now did someone take the time to talk to him. He couldn’t help but think about it. Maybe she’ll talk with him again, but before he could have a chance to talk to her as class ended she quickly left the classroom without so much as saying a single word.

There goes his chance, looks like it was a one time thing. 

Not like it mattered.

The classroom was nearly empty by the time he decided to leave. As he nears the exit of the school grounds, in the corner of the eye, he notices Sato and Mahiru standing at the front entrance, chatting with one another happily. Thankfully they didn’t seem to notice him, since his first impression to the girls was quite terrible he would prefer it that way. It would be best if he apologize to them, but he didn’t feel like doing it at the current moment.

Silently, he left Reserve Course grounds.

Originally, he planned to head back toward his dorm but he finds himself near the front gates of Hope’s Peak. Even though he was only standing a feet away from the building it made him feel small, a simple ant standing in front of a mansion. He was nothing in comparison.

All thoughts were broken as the front doors opened.

In a instinct, he quickly hid behind one of the trees, making sure he was out of view of whoever came out. Glancing over he notices they don’t see him, another thing he saw was that there were two people. A short girl with light pink hair wearing a cat hoodie walking with a taller boy with white, puffy hair. He could tell that they were ultimates, however their names escape him not only that he was close enough to hear their conversation.

“Ever since Chisa became our new teacher our class have begun to grow closer to one another, wouldn’t you agree?” The boy spoke.

“Hmm…” Even though the girl was playing a video game she was clearly paying attention. “Better than what we had before, but we could still get closer… I think.”

“You are correct,” the boy replies with a chuckle. “However, I believe that perhaps we need someone to be our hope, the hope that bonds the ultimates together. The bond we have now is currently too weak for my liking.”

Hope? Bond? Were the ultimates not as friendly with each other as he thought they were? 

“You may be right...” The girl’s gaze never left her game as she spoke in a monotone voice. “I would like for all of us to be good friends.”

“I’m sure you all will,” the boy smiles. “You’re all ultimates, such talented people, the hope of the world. With such amazing people then it should be possible. Perhaps you’ll be our hope, Chiaki. Maybe your talent will bring us all together.”

Once the boy finishes speaking, Chiaki stood in her tracks, finally removing her focus from the game to look at the taller of the two. “You know, Nagito,” even with her soft voice she spoke with firmness. “I don’t think talent is all that important. There’s more to life than having a talent… I think.”

Nagito stops as well to look over at the girl. “You would think that, wouldn't you? However, that’s not how I see things.” A smile of his face, though it hold no sign of friendliness. “Those born without talent are completely worthless in this world, they’re nothing more than disposable beings. Easily replaced, unlike ultimates.”

Neither of the two moved, staring at each other in complete silence until Chiaki broke her gaze, returning to her paused game.

“Maybe one day you’ll meet someone who’ll change your views.”

“One could only hope.”

As their conversation finished, the two continued to walk until they were out of Hajime’s sight. He came out of his hiding place once he knew there was no one else around. Their names,Chiaki and Nagito.

Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer.

Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Lucky Student.

Upon first impression of the two students, it was easy to tell just how complete opposites they were from each other. From their talent down to their personalities, even their viewpoints were completely different and yet the two looked as though they were friends. In fact, they probably shouldn’t be friends yet they seemed rather close.

Going back to their chat, Hajime would sadly have to side with Nagito. Based on his own experience, someone born without a talent, he would never be seen as an equal to an ultimate. How his life would never be worth as much as their, an easily replaceable being in which no one would notice if he were to suddenly disappear. Of course, he wouldn’t have to worry about that for long. In fifty days he’ll finally have the talent he desperately wanted.

_“There’s more to life than having a talent.”_

A simple way of thinking, if only life were that simple. But seeing as how it came from someone like her it meant nothing. Hearing her say that was like a millionaire telling a homeless man that money isn’t everything. She’ll never know his pain because she can’t ever experience it, she has something that he desperately wants.

A talent.

With nothing left to do, he heads toward his dorm.


	2. 49 Days Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I only have eight chapter outlines written out. This chapter would have came out quicker but I changed a huge part in the middle and it took me awhile to rewrite something else.

A loud beeping rang throughout the room, awakening the young Reserve Course Student from his slumber. 5:00 a.m. read on the clock, class time doesn’t start until eight in the morning. 

He yawns, slowing sitting up on his bed.

Earliest he ever woken for school was six-thirty, but an hour makes a difference for tiredness. Not even the sun has risen. Since he has signed up for the hope project he was told on certain days he’ll have to wake up early to do a medical check-up and things of that sort. Today would be his first appointment. He’ll have to grow accustomed to the new sleeping schedule, although thankfully it wouldn’t be everyday.

Finally deciding to get out of bed, he stretched before gathering his clothes and headed toward his shower.

The dorms that were given were plain and simple, a single bedroom built for two and a bathroom. If he were to want food he’ll have to go to the cafeteria. Not that he minded not having a kitchen. He could cook but he would prefer not to. Also, lucky for him the did not have to share a room with anyone.

Compared to the Ultimates, he heard they get to have their own apartment, a luxury complex in which they didn’t have to share with anyone. In addition, if they so choose, they may get either a larger or smaller home depending on their taste.

All that were rumors though, spreading throughout the Reserve Building, but seeing how high pedestals the Ultimates were placed on it was probably true.

He shivers.

It’s mid November, the weather slowly begun to grow colder as winter approaches. Hajime decides to wash himself in hot water to gain some warmth. As he cleans his body he notices how his bracelet still worked under the running water, which meant it was waterproof. All that does is make him wonder what else it’ll be resisted to. But it’s best not to try it.

49 DAYS

The screen showed how many days remained until the project will commence. Strangely enough he felt rather calm about the whole ordeal, not even the slightest bit nervous. Perhaps the reason for that was because there’s still more than a month away, plenty of time left. 

Much like a term paper that isn’t due until the end of the semester.

Best not to think about it now until last second.

For now, he finished up his shower, drying off before he places on his uniform with a light sweater. He should leave soon if he wants to make it on time. Quickly grabbing his school bag he heads out the door.

Looking around he notices how there’s hardly any other students out in the halls, it was practically barren. Which made sense since no sane person would be up at five o’clock in the morning.

Another would be for the fact that nearly all buildings were closed off until school started, even the lunchroom doesn’t open until seven in the morning so there was no reason for anyone to be wandering around the school grounds at this time of day. Fortunately for him they’ll be providing breakfast for him when he arrives so he didn’t need to worry about the cafeteria and it’s timed schedule. It was always so crowded.

Hopefully there’ll be a cup of coffee waiting for him when he arrives, he really needed it. 

It was still rather dark outside, the time he took in the shower wasn’t long enough for the sun to come out. Still with the very little people out it made his trip a whole lot easier to move around without being stopped by anyone.

Hope’s Peak was rather a large campus, having its own health center and surround by apartments. Majority of the buildings were beyond the Main gates, with the Main Course being the largest building on campus. There were countless of areas that were available only for the ultimates, each would be suited for a certain type of talent. Anything they would need to help sharpen their skills was there, everything they could ever want was provided to them. Unlike the Reserve Course were they had little to no access to any of those amazing buildings that the ultimates used.

Completely unfair.

Mind lost in thought, Hajime didn’t realise that he arrived in front of the health center already. Not many people were around, nor did it look like many people were inside aside for all the staff members which should be a good thing. Entering, he made his way to the front desk, it only took one glance from the lady to quickly look at her computer, stood from her seat and motioned for the young teen to follow her within the halls in the back.

A long, narrow walkway which felt a bit unnerving, it only reminded him how he never liked hospitals. He wasn’t afraid of needle, no, the whole place just made him feel a bit uneasy every time he visits one. He was thankful that he didn’t need to visit the doctor much in the past, he grew up rather healthy.

It takes him a second to hear the lady’s footsteps stop, looking up he sees her showing him a door.

He enters.

Two men in black suits was the first thing he saw when he entered, neither said a thing only standing there as they watched him enter. Thinking on it now Hajime was sure he seen the two men before, yesterday in fact, when he had to sign sheets upon sheets of paper. It seemed kind of strange meeting with them again but in a way he kind of expected it. From the corner of his eye he barely noticed the doctor sitting at a desk, looking over some papers. If he were to guess the doctor was most likely looking over his medical records.

One of the suited men motioned him to sit on the bed. He did so without a word being said, hands placed on his lap as he stares at the doctor. The room was silent as they waited for the doctor to finish up.

“You’re quite healthy, aren’t you?” Silence broken as the doctor finally spoke. “A perfect guinea pig for this project.”

It was strangely worded, the doctor spoke with a friendly smile and in a cheery voice. However soon did that friendly expression turn sour. “Do you truly wish to take part in this experiment? I must warn you that the preparations can be cruel and harsh, so I ask are you sure you’ll like to proceed with this?”

True, he wasn’t entirely all that sure what the project would do to him aside from giving him a talent as it was all written in vague wording. They kept it plain and simple, ‘You’ll have a talent and may stay at Hope’s Peak’.

Without wasting another second, Hajime gave a nod and spoke in a confident tone. “I have read the document that was given to me, sir,” he replied. “This is so I may finally have a talent and be able to stay in Hope’s Peaks, I agreed to it then and I will agree to it now. Please, proceed with what you must do.”

He got an approving nod from the two men but the doctor gave him a sort of… sad look? Perhaps it was pity? He wasn’t quite sure.

“Very well,” the doctor sighs. “But please keep in mind that you have many other options in life. You don’t have to do this.”

_‘Was that a warning?_ Hajime thought to himself, giving the doctor a skeptical look. He wasn’t sure why the doctor was telling him this, he knows this is what he wants. His own parents agreed to him participating, so it should be fine.

He won’t regret this decision.

_‘He only got in because of his parents.’_

_‘What a worthless person.’_

_‘He should learn his place.’_

_‘Talentless’_

_‘A nobody’_

_‘If you were to die, no one would even notice.’_

He is sure of it.

“For now, we’ll have to do a check-up on your current health. Once the results are back we’ll call you in.”

All the appointment consisted of taking a blood sample, a urine sample, checking his height, weight, measurements. It was like a regular check-up. He assumes the doctor means as the appointments go on the harsher and painful they’ll become.

_‘This is so I could get into Hope’s Peak,’_ He would tell himself. _‘No matter what they do, it’ll be worth it in the end.’_

Once they finished up with everything, he finished off the breakfast that was given to him, giving a quick thanks he headed out of the building, cup of coffee in hand. It took a little over two hours for them to finish up, leaving him less than half and hour to head to class. The cold autumn air was now bearable as the sun finally rose, making the walk to class tolerable on his tired body. 

Funnily enough he finds himself at the front gates of Hope’s Peak once more. He must feel drawn to the place, perhaps it was fate that lead the project to him.

Only a few students were walking through the gates. A short boy with blond hair, and white-haired girl with glasses, a young looking girl with brown hair and a brown skirt, another short boy with brown hair wearing a green hoodie walking next to a blue haired girl.

Right, attendance isn’t mandatory which meant they could sleep in if they so wish so not many people would arrive early.

Looking at them they seem like ordinary people. They look… short. He could understand the girls, but the guys as well? Not like he’ll say that out loud.

“Good Morning!” He heard one of the students shout cheerfully, which wasn’t entirely weird by any means but what he did find odd was on the fact that the morning greeting was directed toward him.

Hajime was a bit taken back at that, staring at a young man dressed in white, having spiky black hair and red eyes. Now of all the Ultimates he has seen this one did fit the appearance of one. Seeing the young boy smile he regain his composer and bowed. “Good morning.” Ugh, that sounded weird, he wasn’t sure when was the last time he greeted someone his own age in such a manner.

“I see you are one of the few good students who arrive early, let us be a greater influence to the rest of these shining stars!” 

This guy seemed to be awfully upbeat despite it being early in the morning and he spoke with great passion in his voice. He was an ultimate for sure, but for which one he was Hajime wasn’t quite sure.

Wait…

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru, correct?” He sounded unsure, but continued nonetheless. “Ultimate Moral Compass.”

Kiyotake stood straight, speaking in an enthusiastic tone. “My apologies, introductions are in order. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Moral Compass! Pleased to make your acquaintances!” With a wide smile he offered Hajime his hand.

Hajime was silent for a moment before returning the smiling, taking the other’s hand into his own, gripping it firmly. “Hajime Hinata, as am I.”

Grin growing even wider, Kiyotaka continues to speak happily. “It’s nice to see some taking their academics seriously, majority of my classmates don’t have the same mind set and would much rather fool around then study.”

_‘That doesn’t seem very surprising,’_ Hajime thought as much, from what he remembers reading about this ultimate is that he’s currently a freshman. Usually most high schoolers would spend their first years goofing off. “They’ll come around eventually,” he replies. “It’s your first year here so it can be overwhelming.”

“AH!” He exclaimed, causing Hajime to jump again. Did he really need to talk that loud? “I take it you’re an upperclassmen?”

Technically speaking he is, but from the Reserve Course. Did that still count? He didn’t really want to say where’s from. Just the reminder of hearing how incredibly average he is made hm want to vomit.

“That’s correct,” he ended up saying. “I also managed to have the highest grades in my class throughout my first year here.” That wasn’t a lie, but he should really stop talking. Was someone like him even allowed to talk to an ultimate? If a security guard came out right now would he get body slammed to the ground? But seeing how Sato was with Mahiru it should be fine just to have a little small talk as long as he isn’t too close to the person.

“Excellent! Then if I am ever in need I shall be sure to come to you. I’ll be in your care!”

Shit

“Take care then!”

Giving a half-assed good-bye wave he watched as Kiyotaka enters the school building. That conversation just left a foul taste in his mouth. He felt as though he just been lying to the ultimate. Although it may have warmed his heart seeing how pure the young boy was, he felt a ping of guilt. 

_‘It’s not my fault, I was in my uniform so he should have known I was in the Reserve Course.’_ He says that, but he knew nearly all first years don’t know much about the Reserve Course.

He shouldn’t be bothered by it, at least he knew one ultimate was taking both their talent and studies seriously.

Best not to think too much on it and make his way back to class.

Time past but the classroom was barely filled with any students, but even with the little number of students there were the room still filled with laughter and chatter. A few glances would always turn his direction but he would ignore them and head to his desk, stare out the window until class begins. A ritual he had that was rudely interrupted by the sound of some sitting on the desk next to his.

“Do you always come to class this early?”

A simple question in a snarky tone of voice, only one person he knew where it could come from and not because he only knows one person in the class.

He turns to look at Natsumi, seeing her sit on her desk as she stares back at him with a blank expression on her face. ‘Good Morning’ is usually the go to way to greet someone in the morning, not to question their sleeping habits. Might as well humor her and answer the question.

“On most days I come when there’s ten, fifteen left until class starts. But I had something to do in the morning, so here I am.” He takes a sip of his coffee before continuing. “Aren’t you early as well?”

“My brother tends to leave early in the morning, so, if I want to see him I have to wake up early to see him.” She scuffs, crossing her arms. “He may be the Ultimate Yakuza, but he sure is a stickler for rules.”

Of all the things he would hear, never would he thought the Super High School Level **Yakuza** be an honest student. It seemed kind of ironic. Someone who has the title of one who breaks the law is following the rules. Now he’s kind of curious how her brother is.

“You know,” the coffee in his hand was still warm, he could feel the heat as he took another sip. “Perhaps he’s just trying to be a good role-model for you.”

She scuffs, obviously not satisfied with the answer as she turns her head to the side. “I don’t see why he feels the need to,” her voice slowly becomes quieter, now looking downward as she spoke in a quiet tone. “He’s amazing enough as he is, whether he acts like that or not.”

Hajime places his coffee down, despite her hair now hiding her face he could tell she was sad. The poor girl must really admire her older brother. 

“You’re brother must really be amazing, seeing how you keep praising on about him,” now he really wanted to meet her brother, but still felt he wasn’t worthy enough to do so. What a shame, he sounds interesting.

The comment alone was enough to brighten up her mood as Natsumi perked up.”Of course!” She practically gleams. “He’s an amazing big brother! Always surrounded by talented people… just like her…”

_‘Her?’_ Natsumi trailed off from her thoughts.

“Forget what I said.” An awkward filled the air as the two sat in complete silence. Something was bothering her, but Hajime knew well not to but in and force her to speak of her problem. He’ll wait for when she’s willing to talk about it on her own. Even if he wasn’t going to be much help, he’ll at least be there to listen to her worries. Friends back in middle school did used to tell him he was a great listener.

A counselor even.

Perhaps that was his talent, he hoped not but at this point he’s willing to take anything.

But right now this silence was killing him.

“Enough of that,” it was her who ended that godforsaken silence now currently eyeing Hajime’s drink. “You like coffee? Never took ya for the type. You seem more like someone who’ll down nothing but orange juice and monster.”

“Hey, orange juice is fucking delicious,” he pouts, but then smiles as he holds his coffee close. “My coffee has a mature taste, you know.” he hums. “My Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappuccino Blended Crème from starbucks is something I need to start my day, children like you wouldn’t understand.”

She laughs. It was a cute sound, all uneasiness gone and forgotten, the sadden look on her face now replaced with a playful smile. “I’ll have you know I’m quite mature for someone my age.

He chuckles. “Sounds fake, but alright.” He stares down at him coffee for a moment before taking off the lid and held it toward her direction. “It’s black, actually,” he states. “But if you think you could really handle it then please, be my guest.” It was all meant to be a joke, of course, he didn’t expect that challenging smile she gave as she stood from her desk and snatched his cup of coffee right out of his hand. 

She stares down at the coffee for a moment before she took a swig of the drink, not even a second past when she quickly pulled away, looking a bit repulsed.

“Bitter?” he asks.

“No, hot.” she replies.

He laughs. Apparently she didn’t know that coffee was indeed hot. “Be sure to blow on it to cool it down.”

“I know, geez.” Doing just that she blow softly into the cup before taking another sip, only this time going slower. She pulls away, looking down at the cup. “It’s good…”

“Really? You liked it?” That was quite surprising, and judging by her expression she wasn’t sure what he meant by that. “Usually people prefer to drown their coffee in cream and sugar.”

“Cream? I try not to drink or eat anything with milk.”

“Laktosintolerant? Vegan?”

“No, I just choose not to.”

“That’s fine, I guess.” A bit strange, but there were probably a lot of other people out there who didn’t like milk, but just milk? Okay.

“Well, I’m going to wash up before class starts. Enjoy the rest of your mature drink.” She leaves with a grin, mood much better than it had been yesterday.

It made him smile.

He should finish his coffee before class starts, it was beginning to cool. Bringing it to his lips, he drinks.

Early in the morning, having a nice hot drink to help warm him up, it felt nice. It was as Hajime placed the cup down he realised something.

“...It taste sweeter than I remember.”

Class began, boring and uneventful. All the teacher taught was nothing more than reviews. Hajime was already at the top of his class, had attendance not been mandatory he wouldn’t mind ditching class. Majority of the time he spent doodling in his notebook, occasionally sparing glances at the Main Course Building. It stood off in the distance, partially hidden away behind trees. It felt the building was taunting him, a star that he’ll never reach.

He thinks back to his meeting with the Moral Compass in the morning, how enthusiastic he was and wonder if any of the other ultimates were like him.

He remembers the conversation the Gamer and Lucky Student had about talent, the thought made his take his gaze off the building and over toward his bracelet. A constant reminder of the agreement.

The doctor was warning him about the project, saying he had many other options in life.

_‘Those without talent are worthless in this world.’_

But what did that doctor know? If he thinks Hajime is a fool for going through with the project then he doesn’t know anything about the real world. How ultimates are placed on a throne and worshiped by countless of admirers, Reserve Course Students on the other hand are nobodys, people who can be easily forgotten and replaced. He doesn’t want to die as nothing, he wants to be someone and he was given the chance.

His thoughts were broken as he felt something hit the side of his head, like a little flick. On his desk was the cause of the pain, a simple folded piece of paper. It came from his right so he turns to look at Natsumi’s direction. She wasn’t looking about him but he assumes she was the one who did it.

Just looking at the paper brought back memories of middle school, how students would talk with each other by writing little notes on a sheet of paper, passing it around from one student to the next. Usually they weren’t allowed to talk in class, it was the only way they could talk since not everyone had phones by the point. As he reminisces about the past he plays with the paper, unfolding it once to notice to see there was something written inside. Curious, he ends up unfolding the rest and was greeted to a note.

_ ‘You’re not being subtle about not paying attention. And here I thought you actually care about your studies.’ _

Wow. It really was a note. He wanted to laugh. Writing down a response he folds the paper and passes it back to her.

_ ‘I have you know I’m at the top of our class, not paying attention to one lesson isn’t going to hurt me.’ _

It only took a few seconds for her to pass back the paper.

_ ‘Well aren’t you superior. I bet you only managed to do that by studying the entire night before the test.’ _

Wasn’t that nearly all high schoolers?

_ ‘You know me so well already. At least I’m not the 12 year-old who started to pass notes in class.’ _

_ ‘It takes two to tango. You replying makes you just as guilty.’ _

He finds himself smiling. Since high school started he hadn’t talk to many others his own age. Doing so now felt kind of nice.

_ ‘Hey, I’m older than you so you should show a little respect.’ _

Speaking on which, he was older than her, he was sure her brother was around his age yet she’s in his class.

_ ‘By the way, how are you in the same grade as me if you’re younger?’ _

As he passed it back he could hear her give a snobbish scoff as she read.

_ ‘I have you know I managed to skip a grade! You scared I’m going to take your spot?’ _

So now she was getting cheeky with him.

_ ‘As if you actually can.’ _

_‘Is that a challenge?’_ ’

The girl did managed to skip a grade, of course she’s smart. But he’s not going to admit that.

_‘If you somehow manage to pass me in grades, then I will personally make you my tutor.’_

She didn’t even hesitate with a reply.

_ ‘Then you better get ready to call me sensei. _

He had to hold back his laugh, but it looked as though it wasn’t good enough as he earned a stern glare from the teacher. “Hajime Hinata,” they spoke. “Is there something you find funny?” “No,” he would reply but the teacher still looked pissed. “Then I suggest you to keep quiet.” He gave a sheepish smile as they turned back to the chalkboard, he ignored all the murmurs of the other students. Thankfully he was giving just a warning.

In the corner of his eye he notices Natsumi’s shoulder shaking.

Ah…

She’s laughing.

What a bitch.

Lunchtime came quicker than it had yesterday. Natsumi is sitting on her desk, reading over Hajime’s notes while the other eats some raisin bread.

“I’ll admit you take pretty good notes.” Her eyes doesn’t leave the notebook, she continues to look through it as she spoke. “Maybe you’ll be recruited as the Ultimate Honor Student.” He could hope for that but he knew he probably won’t receive such a title.

“Probably not, my grades were completely average throughout elementary and middle school.” He replies, munching on his bread. “But seeing how you managed to skip a grade maybe that title is more suited for you.”

“Hmm…” She finishes reading his notes, placing it on his desk. “Well, I know for a fact that you won’t be the Ultimate Artist.”

What did she mean about that?

Oh, right. He spent most of the class time drawing in his notebook.

“Hey, you shouldn’t judge my skills based on scribbles alone,” he replies. “Besides, not like you’re any better.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Why? So you could be my art tutor as well?”

She laughs. A genuine, heartfelt laughter.

Once she calmed down, Hajime didn’t realize she stood and grabbed something off his desk. That _‘something’_ being his orange juice.

“We could call this an advance payment for when I tutor you.” She smiles as she waves around his, now hers, bottle of orange juice.

“Wha-” He didn’t have much time to act/ Hajime could only watch as his precious orange juice was chugged by Natsumi. She gave a wide smile as she finished the entire drink in a few seconds. “Out of everything you could have taken you just had to take my drink? That’s low, you owe me a new orange juice.”

“Nope!”

Second half of class was just as uneventful as the first half, completely boring to the point of him almost falling asleep. He may admire the school but if they weren’t going to teach him anything worthwhile he sees no point in listening. With how boring his classes are he would always wonder how they differ to the ultimates. Were they harder? Were they easier? Did they even have teaching? He was curious, and since Reserve Course Students weren’t allowed anywhere near or in Main Building building he never got the chance to see how it is. Last year he would always think about that as he sits in class.

That’s how it usually was, yet today was different. Instead of finding himself thinking about Hope’s Peak he ended up writing notes back and forth to Natsumi.

Hajime learned that the two of them have a few things in common.

One thing, they both like the color green.

How the two of the admire Hope’s Peak Academy and they both aspire to one day join the Main Course as a student.

Not only that but they both also enjoyed orange juice.

Hajime would now have to guard his drink whenever she was around. He’ll be damned if he lets her chug another one of his precious orange juice.

If felt strange, they only known each other for two days and now they already seem to be friends. Perhaps it’s because they could see a bit of themselves in each other, which is why they felt drawn to one another.

She took a bit longer when she was writing back a reply, when he received the paper he saw why that was. On the bottom of the paper was a poorly done drawing of Hajime. He smiles, the decides to draw a small picture of her next to the doodle to match.

_ “My drawing is better.” _

_ “No, we both suck.”  _

Class ended. Hajime was gathering his belongings when he noticed Natsumi already heading out.

“Leaving so quickly?” He asked.

“I’m going to meet with my brother,” she replied. “He should be out by now so I’m gonna go catch up with him.”

“Alright, see ya tomorrow.”

She waves good-bye and before he knows it she’s out the door.

Sighing softly, he gathers the rest of his things and leaves as well.

It was the afternoon, there was no need for him to head back to the dorms yet. But there wasn’t anywhere else he’ll be able to go. He goes to sit on a bench near to fountain he regularly visits as he thinks about his option. If he wants to leave school grounds then he’ll have to inform the higher-ups.

Which he didn’t really feel like doing at the moment. There could be a chance that he has a limited number of times he’ll be able to leave, he wouldn’t want to waste them on a useless trip.

As he was in deep thought he barely heard the voice calling out to him.

“I see that you are doing well, Hajime Hinata.”

Looking up he was greeted to Kazuo Tengan, one of Hope’s Peak advisors and former headmaster. He remembers seeing the man when he was first introduced to the Kamukura project, other than that he didn’t really know much about him.

“May I sit?”

Hajime nods, scooting to the side to make some room.

Kazuo sits, and for awhile he was silent until he turned to look at Hajime. His eyes were focused on his face then slowly they trailed down, now eyeing the black bracelet that was placed on Hajime’s left hand. A sigh escaped his lips, gaze back on Hajime but now with a sadden expression.

“I see you accepted to participate in the Izuru Kamukura Project.” The old man didn’t even try to hide the disappointing tone in his voice. “I won’t lie to you, I am against the idea. This project, it’s inhuman and I cannot approve of it and what it stands for.”

It felt strange to hear something similar twice a day. First by the doctor and now by Kazuo. How could the two old men hate the idea that much that they want to convince his to be against it?

“I wish you reconsider.” He says this but Hajime had already signed all the documents. It wasn’t like he could end it all here now, it’s not like he could anyway. Where would he even go? “You had other options.” Exactly what the doctor said. “You could have lived on as yourself, you could have lead a perfectly fulfilling life as you were.”

Hajime wasn't so sure about that. There wasn't anything special about him. Sure he could have said no to the project, dropped out of Hope’s Peak and lived a normal life but that’s not the life he wants.

“Hajime, there’s nothing wrong with normalcy, There’s nothing to fear from it. Hopefully, you’ll soon realize that before it’s too late.”

Kazuo was now gone, leaving Hajime alone to his thoughts.

_“They… They don’t understand…”_

It hurts, by how easily these men told him just how wrong this project is, how he should live a normal life and how much of a fool his is for participating.

Normalcy.

He told him not to fear normalcy. But that’s exactly what he is scared of. He doesn’t want to be normal. He doesn’t want to leave Hope’s Peak and live a normal life.

It scares him.

Everyone back home despise him for going to Hope’s Peak. _‘You don't belong there,’_ they would constantly tell him, _‘You only got in because your parents paid for it,’_ is all he would hear from them.

He hated it.

There was no longer a home for him to go back to and since his parents could no longer pay for the tuition he had no other choice but to agree to the project. This was the only option he had left.

They would never understand him.

He didn’t feel like going out anymore. What a way to ruin the mood. Maybe he should just watch one of the many movies he has, even if he had watched them a million times they were still enjoyable.

All the students around him were hanging with friends. One-by-one they would walk past him in little groups. It never really bothered him before. But what does bother him was how people would constantly avoid him or how they would talk about him behind his back not caring if he could hear them. Sometimes it felt as though he was the only one singled out.

The faster he gets to his dorm the quicker it’ll be so he’ll no longer have to hear all that talking.

He stops, noticing a familiar redhead standing near the entrance to the Reserve Course.

Mahiru Koizumi.

He assumes she’s here to see Sato. The two are friends. It seems she notices him, as she looked in his direction she quickly looks away. Right. He sort of snapped at her yesterday.

He was sort of in the wrong, but so was Sato. What she said really ticked him off.

_‘Stop stalling.’_ he thought. He already promised himself he would apologize for yelling so he should keep his word. Slowly he made his way toward her, giving a small smile.

“Uh, hi.” The was a hint of uneasiness in his voice, he hoped she didn’t notice.

“Oh, uh…” By the sound of it she was nervous as well. “Hello…” Clearly she doesn’t want to talk to him and he couldn’t blame her.

“I just…” Maybe he should have rehearsed this. Or to try again another day. Whatever, best to get it over with. “Look, I want to apologize for yesterday. I didn’t mean to yell like that.”

She at least looked up at him.

“Your friend, Sato, she uh, she said something that sort of struck a nerve.” _Also she randomly interrupted their conversation, started talking rudely by yelling at them_ but he felt he shouldn’t say that. “Uh, yeah. That’s all I wanted to say. So, later?”

He wanted to leave before he makes things even more awkward than it already is. Yet he didn’t even have a chance for his great escape when he heard Mahiru call out to him.

“W-Wait!” The expression she now carries was less nervous. “Then, please forgive Sato. She’s a nice girl, whatever she said to offend you, she didn’t mean it. So, please. Forgive her.”

Hajime didn’t think that an Ultimate would defend a Reserve Course Students. She was going as far and to apologize for her and ask for forgiveness. Why would his forgiveness even mattered, he wasn’t so sure. But, uh, he didn’t expected this. All he wanted to do was apologize for yelling and that’s it.

Now it’s kind of awkward.

“Uh, sure?” A forced response, yes. It wasn’t like he’ll be friends with Sato after this. They barely knew each other. The only thing he got from her was that she hates Natsumi. Speaking of which. “About Natsumi.” Just the name alone was enough to cause the ultimate to flinch. “She’s… Don’t take what she says seriously.” He doesn’t know why he’s saying this. Those three girls knew each other in middle school, so they obviously knew each other more than he did. Yet, he felt there was more to Natsumi than just that. “You don’t have to be scared of her, she’s… alright.”

The stare that Mahiru gives made him feel uncomfortable. Maybe he should have left when he was given the chance. Or to not have done this at all.

“Are you her friend?”

It was a simple question. Straight to the point. Are they friends? They only known each other for two days, it was hard to tell.

“Y-Yes.”

She seemed a bit relieved at his answer.

“I see, could you do me a favor then?”

There was nothing forcing him to say yes, but he ends up nodding anyway.

“Sato and Natsumi don’t get along very well.” He figure that as much. “Both Sato and I have kept a distance from Natsumi, we weren’t really friends with her.” She stopped for a moment before giving Hajime a serious look. “It’s not that I don’t trust her, but could you look after her?” Well, he wasn’t sure that Natsumi would like the idea about having a babysitter. “Just keep an eye on her. Her and Sato are always butting heads and I’m not there to stop it.”

She steps closer, into his personal space mind you, all nervousness gone and voice having sternness. “It’ll be your job as a man. Just take care of her, alright?” Since when did being a man have anything to do with this? She’s starting to sound like a mother telling a boy to take care of her daughter.

It was odd.

Although if it did put her mind at ease on Natsumi, he guess he should agree.

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good.” He wasn’t really sure what he got himself into but thankfully Sato was heading their way which finally gave him the chance to leave.

“I’ll be going now.”

He quickly gave his good-bye and left.looking back he could see the two girls chatting happily before leaving.

It must be nice.

As he heads back to his dorm, he wonders what kinds of movies Natsumi likes. Maybe he should ask her the next chance he gets.


	3. 48 Days Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had three main things as to why the chapter took as long as it did.  
> 1) I finally took the time to read Danganronpa Zero, I decided to place those characters into the story but only two of them so you don't have to worry about not knowing them.  
> 2) I bought Danganronpa V3 and spent weeks playing it. It took me six days to finish the main game, of course I had problems with it but it was still a fun game and I did enjoyed its characters.  
> 3) Countless of projects I needed to do for school and midterms.

_‘A bad omen,’_ he thought.

Early morning of the next day, he currently sits outside on a bench with his breakfast on his lap.

Mistake number one, deciding to eat outside in the cold rather than inside the cafeteria. He should have noticed how strange it was that the cafeteria was more crowded than it usually is at seven in the morning, majority of the Reserve students would come thirty minutes later which is why he even bothers coming at seven.

Now he sits there, breakfast slowly becoming colder as he stares at the cat sitting only a few feet away from him.

Eying him.

At first he thought nothing of it, thinking it was only hungry and was staring at his breakfast but all the scraps he offered to the cat had gone completely ignored. It only sat there, staring, unblinking.

Hajime would be lying if he said that the cat wasn’t putting him a little on edge. During the time of absolute silence he takes notice of the cat’s appearance. Black fur as dark as coal, a common color for cats but what caught his attention most was the eyes.

Crimson red eyes.

It felt like something straight out of a fantasy novel, a black cat with red eyes.

Hajime wasn’t sure what this cat wanted. It didn’t want food, every time he tried to go near it the cat would walk circles around him so it wasn’t trying to lead him anywhere, if he tries to shoo it away it stays put. Staring blankly at him.

By now the feeling of being stared down by a cat was becoming unbearable, it gotten to the point where he’ll just put up with the crowded cafeteria. Anything was better than being near this cat for another second.

As he heads inside he can still feel the gaze burning onto his back.

“What’s so weird about that? Aren’t there, like, cats walking around all over the place here?”

Hajime sighs, sinking into his seat. He only managed to eat around less than half his meal before throwing the rest away and deciding to just head to class. It was still kind of bothering him, he decided to tell Natsumi about it but she didn’t seem all that interested. 

“I know, but this cat had red eyes.”

“Uh, huh.”

“You don’t believe me, do you? Do I look like someone who’ll make this up?”

“Yup!”

Oh. There’s that sass again.

Didn’t even hesitate with that answer. Really, Hajime is starting to wonder if he really enjoys Natsumi’s company or hates it.

“You’re imagining things. It’s probably because you stay up late at night reading vampire love novels before you went to bed..”

He’s leaning more toward hate.

“Okay, first of all it’s witches who turn into red-eyed, black cats, not vampires. And secondly, I have you know I read science-fiction late at night before I go to bed. If you’re going to insult me, then do it right.”

Natsumi laughed, a sound he would have enjoyed if it weren’t for the fact that she was currently laughing at him. He wants to be mad at her for not believing in him, but he is unable to do so. A random black cat with red eyes did sounded something that came out of a fantasy book. It was so over the top that he really couldn’t blame her for not believing him about it, if she told him the same thing he’ll most likely react the same way. Similar to a little kid on the playground saying how he saw an alien just to seem cool in front of their friends. A bit of humor could be taken from it.

He couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“I see you two are getting along.”

Their laughter quickly died down as they turned to see the source of the voice. They were so into their conversation that neither of the two were even aware of Sato walking toward them let alone saw her presence there. Thankfully this time she doesn’t slam Hajime’s desk to get their attention. The crack from last time was still there.

Oh wait, he did that.

“Interrupting our conversation again, huh?” Natsumi spoke in a mocking tone, glaring at the purple eyed girl. “What we’re talking about is none of your business, alright?”

Sato scuffs, completely ignoring Natsumi, turning her attention towards Hajime.

“I saw you talking to Mahiru yesterday, I don’t care what you were talking about but you better leave her alone.”

So that meant she must have saw the two before he left, he suspected that as much. However this overly protectiveness was beginning to get on his nerves, all he did was apologize to the ultimate and now he was getting interrogated. “I didn’t do anything, stop nagging me.”

“I don’t care!” She was yelling again, the other students were beginning to look at them. Their little group would eventually be forever known as the kids that make a scene, aren’t they? Whenever you see the three around, you better bring out the popcorn because you’ll be in for some entertainment. “I know you two are up to no good, you just leave Mahiru out of it!”

The _two_ of them? He guessed that means he’s on her shit list.

“Like I said, we’re not doing shit! Get off our case!” And by the sound of it, Natsumi was fed up as well.

“I know you’re up to something, you always are!”

They’re really are at each other’s throat, just like that Ultimate Photographer said. But then again she did say that Sato is a good girl, and quite frankly, Sato seemed far from it. Of all the interactions they had not once did he see her _good side_. At least those two seemed to get along just fine, seeing how extremely protective Sato can get with her.

Although it was to the point of creepy, he wouldn’t lie.

“Just stop it!”

“Shut up!”

Things seem to be taking a turn for the worse real quick, if the two continued then a bigger scene would unfold. He needed to put an end to this pointless bickering. 

Hajime stood from his desk, standing in between the two girls. His back was toward Natsumi, standing in a protective manner of her, that act alone was enough to make Sato blood boil. Seeing as though the two were ganging up on her.

“I knew it,” Sato scuffs. “You two are friends, and you’re probably plotting to do whatever it takes to get in the Main Course. Why can’t you just learn your place in life!?”

Only part of what Sato said was true. The part where the two desperately wanted to go into the Main Course, continuing to believe that they will soon leave the Reserve Course, but they weren’t even talking about that nor trying to plot anything to get in at the moment. The two were just talking about a cat that Hajime saw.

“Whether any of that’s true or not doesn’t matter, you have no evidence of use plotting anything. There’s nothing you could do, so I suggest you just leave,” sternly replying, Hajime glared at the girl but that alone only made her angrier. She just seemed to be out to get them.

_‘Sorry Mahiru, I’m not sure if I could ever see the good in her like you do.’_

“Whatever,” Sato finally gave in. “Just don’t ever talk to Mahiru again.” With one final glare, she turned heading back toward her desk.

The students around them quickly turned away once their conversation died down, pretending as though the weren’t watching them like some reality TV show.

However, he couldn’t entirely blame them with how they were causing a scene that was too hard to ignore. Hopefully this didn’t have a lasting effect, to where as they so much as make eye contact with one another everyone readies their popcorn.

Just when he was used to being that nameless kid who sits in the back row, the one that nobody talks to.

“God, she gets on my nerves.”

He turns to see Natsumi, glaring where Sato sat. Said girl was all alone, having her head hang low.

 _‘Did she not have any friends in the Reserve Course?’_ Hajime thought to himself.

Well, it’s not like it was his problem anyway. He shouldn’t have to care.

“Anyway,” Natsumi hummed. “She said you were talking to Mahiru.”

“Hm? Oh, that.” He sits back down in his chair as he spoke. “I saw her stand near the Reserve Course entrance yesterday and apologized to her, that’s pretty much it.”

“Really?” Judging by her tone of voice she seemed a bit annoyed. “What did you do that was so bad that it made you apologize to her?”

She wanted him to continue? He was getting a bit confused now because it seems as though she was getting mad, but he didn’t know why that was.

“You remember on your first day here, how she randomly showed up during yours and Sato’s little argument. Yeah, at the time I sort of yelled at her.”

Thinking back on that now, he was a bit over the line. Since it was all Sato’s doing and Mahiru was more of a bystander like he was, she didn’t really deserved to be in that crossfire. He kind of scared her.

“You shouldn’t have to apologize.”

Or…

“I… don’t?”

“She started it, she had no right to butt in like she did. SHE wouldn’t have apologized for what she did so why the hell should you!?”

He made her upset, didn’t he? He didn’t realize that by apologizing to Mahiru she would get this angry. It was beginning to get clearer now, Natsumi didn’t like either Sato or Mahiru. With him saying ‘sorry’ must have felt like a betrayal. Perhaps it would have been best if he hadn’t said anything, he should have thought how she would react.

Huh, he was beginning to change wasn’t he?

Before he met Natsumi he wouldn’t even cared about what the other would have thought. But strangely, he cared what she thought.

“But you know,” he looked downward at his desk, voice going soft. “Sometimes it’s best to be the bigger man and apologize first, even if you weren’t in the wrong. Who ever was wrong doesn’t really matter since nothing will change if neither side gives in.”

She doesn’t say anything, only continues to sit in her desk, head leaning on her arm as she looked away from the older teen.

He assumed that she was going to be giving him the silent treatment and was quite surprised when her heard her voice speak up. “The bigger man, huh?”

He didn’t reply.

He wasn’t sure what to say.

Nothing else was said, the two sat in silence as they waited for class to begin.

Its been awhile since he last talked to people, perhaps he lost his touch. Back in middle school he had many friends, ones that would tell him anything and everything. Although they may not have been his ‘real friends’ seeing as how they all broke contact with him once he entered Hope’s Peak.

Some friends they were.

The moment he does something they don’t like they were all quick to turn on him and leave his side. Even after all he had done for them, it meant absolutely nothing in the end. So going by this logic, he shouldn’t care that Natsumi was mad.

But he does.

He cares deeply.

He couldn’t handle her being mad at him. Whether it was his fault or not.

Which now lead him to his current location. In the crowded cafeteria, buying some orange juice for the two of them.

Of course he didn’t expect it to cheer her up completely, but he hopes it brighten up her mood a bit.

It was as he was heading back to class when he heard yelling. Not just any yelling, but the screams of two very familiar voices. Couldn’t even go a single hour without having the two girls go at each other.

He sighs, making his toward them.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you spying on us in the yard. How many times do I have to tell you? Stop getting in Mahiru’s way!” Sato’s yelling was loud enough to be heard throughout the halls. Already students were gathering just to watch the drama unfold.

“Why hello to you too,” Natsumi, as always, ignored her statement and just gave a greeting.

“Your underhanded methods won’t ever get you anywhere! It doesn't matter how important you are, even if you’re the Yakuza’s daughter, you’ll never be a match to her talent.”

“Huh? I don’t know what you’re getting at.” She speaks in feign innocence. “I don’t want to hear anything from a moron who trails after her like goldfish poop!”

“Why you…”

Sato sneered. Face filled with rage, lifting her fist ready to strike at Natsumi. Said girl did nothing more than close her eyes, ready for the impact.

But the impact never came.

“STOP THAT!”

Before Sato had the chance to collide her fist into Natsumi’s face, Hajime quickly stepped in, grabbing onto Sato’s arm.

Natsumi seemed unfazed, only to give a death glare at Sato. “Next time, I’ll kill you,” she threaten before leaving.

“Natsumi? Wait, Natsumi!” Hajime called out to her, as he was about to go after her he hears Sato speak in a low voice.

“She really is terrible…”

He thought nothing of it as he chased after Natsumi.

He finds her at the skywalk, leaning against the rails looking toward the Main Building.

“Natsumi…”

“What?” There was that irritation in her voice, not even bothering to look at him.

“You two are always fighting,” he sighs, “Nothing good will come if this keeps u-”

“What the hell do you want me to do? Go crawling on my knee apologizing while leaving with my tail between my legs? I’m not saying sorry to that fucking bitch.”

“Natsumi…”

“I hate her,” she clenched her fists, eyes downcast, “I despise her with every fiber in my body.”

“Tell me what happened.”

To his surprise, she did just that. “I saw the two of them eating underneath the trees, as I was heading back to class Sato came running and started yelling at me like always. I didn’t do anything.”

“Natsumi, why do you hate them so much?” He couldn’t help but ask the question he has been wanting to ask since they first started arguing.

“They never liked me, even if we were in the same club back in middle school they were always scared of me. I was used to being alone so I never cared, but, what bothered me was that she got the talent yet I didn’t. Even though I had a better camera, I took hours of classes, I did so much more than her but she was still the one to receive the title, ‘Ultimate Photographer.’ I was mad, on the day she showed the club her acceptance letter to Hope’s Peak I ended up throwing my camera to the ground. Why?... Why was she better than me, even though I worked so much harder than she did.” He could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she spoke. She then turned to look at him, expression filled with anger. “Do you know what Sato told me when I said I should have gotten the title instead of her?”

A few seconds of silence, she wanted him to reply. Even with the little knowledge he had of Sato, he thought she may had said something along the lines of, “Your photos are inferior compared to Mahiru’s so get over it,” something like that. Perhaps also, “You can’t buy a talent with your criminal money.”

“Know your limit,” Natsumi gripped tightly onto the railing, her knuckles beginning to turn white. “She said, ‘Your life would be better if you know your limitation.’ In short, she just told me to give up because I’ll never be accepted into Hope’s Peak.”

“But... There’s more to it then just that, isn’t there?” He thought carefully about all that Natsumi had told him, from what she said her hatred comes from believing she deserved the title more, but Hajime had a feeling that it wasn’t just that. There had to be more of a reason. It wasn’t just about having a talent. “Let me ask you this, why do you want to go to Hope’s Peak so badly?” For instance, his own reason for coming was to escape normalcy. 

She was silent for a moment, her focus staying onto Hope’s Peak. “If I don’t get a talent, then I’ll get left behind.”

“Left behind?” Hajime wasn’t quite sure what she meant by that.

Natsumi gave a quick glance toward him, and she could tell just by the look on his face that he was confused by her comment.

So she continued. “My brother is the Ultimate Yakuza.” A pause. “He’s an amazing big brother, surrounded by amazing people. Someone like me, who doesn’t have a talent, shouldn’t be allowed by his side because I don’t deserve it.”

“So, you thought if you got the title, ‘Ultimate Photographer,’ you and your brother could go to Hope’s Peak together.”

“But I didn’t! That bitch Mahiru took that away from me, something that was rightfully mine! Now all I have left is to become the Ultimate Little Sister, if I don’t do that… Then… He’ll leave me behind.”

She stops talking, only the sound of sobbing could be heard. He felt for her. To want to stay by her brother’s side only to have the title ‘Ultimate’ be in her way. She worked hard to try to gain a talent the right way only to have someone, one that didn’t even try, take that away from her. He understands.

It hurts.

To try, try and try but for all that effort you put in to be taken away in a blink of an eye. One’s world would come crumbling down as you’re told that the ‘you’ you are now is all you ever will be, so don’t bother trying to get better.

“Natsumi…”

He doesn’t want her to cry. It was obvious just how lonely Natsumi really is, the only person whom she had left will be taken away from her. He wants to comfort her, anything to get her to smile again.

But what could he do?

Well, there’s only one thing he was told he was good at.

“You say that you don’t belong by your brother’s side, but does he think that as well?”

Slowly, her sobbing began to stop. She looks at him, eyes red and wet.

“The two of you are family, the bond between a brother and sister is much stronger than the bond between two Ultimates.”

She doesn’t say anything, indicating for him to continue.

“I think I thought of another reason why you hate Sato and Mahiru.” He pause for a moment. Thinking on it, it made a bit of sense, so he continued. “You’re jealous of their relationship.”

He sees her flinch at the comment, now no longer looking at him.

“Sato, who is in the Reserve Course, and Mahiru, the one with a talent. The two of them eat lunch together everyday, you could probably say that they’re best friends.”

“Shut up…” Natsumi spoke in a low voice, practically shaking by this point.

However, Hajime still continue. “You hate how Sato can be friends with an Ultimate despite not having a talent. She doesn’t even have to try while you’re here struggling to keep up with your brother.”

“SHUT UP!” Her voice rose, screaming. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

“Natsumi…” So much for him comforting her, tears began to run down her cheeks again. “You brother isn’t going to leave you.”

“And just how do you know that!?” She faced him, yelling as tears stream down her face. “You’re just as useless and pathetic as I am so how do you know shit!?”

“Because…” he paused. He took a moment to examine the small details he gathered from Natsumi. How red her eyes have gotten, how her shoulders shook, now breathing heavily after all that yelling. He doesn’t like it. “If he hasn’t left you before, there’s no reason why he would now. He’s not leaving you behind. Natsumi, you’re pushing him away.”

She was then silent, her eyes widen as she stares at him, not saying a single word. Hajime wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. For awhile she just stood there, until slowly she looked downward, walking toward Hajime until her forehead was leaning against his chest. Soft sobbing could be heard.

“I’m not good enough to stand next to him…” He could feel her shaking as she spoke.

She looked so small, almost fragile. Slowly, he raised his arms to embrace her but wasn’t sure if that was okay, Natsumi didn’t complain so he holds her close. “But did he say that? To him, talent could mean nothing and all he wants is for you to continue being by his side.”

She returned the embrace, letting out the last bit of her tears.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before deciding to pull away. Hajime’s shirt was covered in tears and snot but he didn’t say anything of it. Strangely, he really didn’t care. It was better for Natsumi to let everything out and if he had to be a human tissue paper than so be it.

“Hey,” she wiped the rest of her snot and tears away, although her eyes are still red her voice no longer cracked. “I’m not apologizing to Sato…”

He couldn’t help but smile. “I’m not asking you to.”

“You know, maybe you’re the Ultimate Counselor,” she smiled as spoke. Something he didn't know he would miss.

“My friends back in middle school used to tell me I’m a great listener, but I don’t think it’s talent worthy. Oh!” Before he could forget, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bottled juice he bought before. “For you.”

Natsumi stares at the drink for a few seconds before giving Hajime a confused look. “What for?”

“Lets just call that the advance payment for when you start tutoring me,” he grins. “That is, if you can pass me.”

With the juice in hand, she looks at it, examining it before giving a small smile which turned into laughter. “Of course, and when I end up being your tutor you better have more ready!”

“Of course.”

“And none of those cheap, weird tasting ones.”

“No, no.”

Luckily, it seems as though in the end he did manage to bring up her mood. He couldn’t help but feel happy as well, however, their little moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of the warning bell. They practically had to run to their class just to make it before the final bell. Unfortunately the two didn’t eat any lunch during their break. They did manage to have their drink, but it wasn’t enough to stop their stomachs from rumbling throughout the class.

During class time they gotten looks from other students every time one of their stomachs rumbled. The two of them chose to ignore those stares and continued to write back and forth to another.

_“Once class is over, do you want to grab something to eat? There’s a diner around that we could go to.”_

Since the diner was on school grounds he didn’t need to inform the high ups about leaving. And on the plus, the place had great food.

_“Alright. But only if you pay.”_

He assumed that would have been the case, thankfully he had money saved up and the diner was pretty cheap and affordable. Paying for two wouldn’t put that much of a dent in his pocket.

_“Alright, alright. I’m not rich so try not to order too much.”_

Did she even eat that much?

_“I’ll order everything on the menu.”_

This bitch.

The two continued to write back and forth until the end of class, mostly it was to distract them from their empty stomachs. Once the bell had rang, noting the end of class, Hajime let out a sigh of relief as he’ll finally be able to eat. Not wanting to wait another second, he quickly gathered his things.

“It’s usually a bit crowded at this time since school is out, but the food will be worth the wait.” Hajime tells Natsumi as he finishes gathering his things.

“It’s fine, free food is always worth the wait.” She grins.

Standing by his desk, he waited in silence as Natsumi gathered her belongings. Now that he had time to think about it, this’ll be the first since entering high school that he took the time to hang out with anyone. By this point he was so used to being alone that the very idea of hanging out with a friend felt a bit odd, he wouldn’t lie. Yet with the way Natsumi smiled about their outing, he couldn't help but feel a bit excited as well.

“Ready to go?” Hajime asked once Natsumi finished packing up her things. But as he waited for her to reply, he didn't receive any. Instead, he noticed that she put all of her focus into staring at something. Following her gaze, Hajime realized that ‘something’ was ‘someone’, that ‘someone’ being none other than Sato.

The two girls stared at one another, as if to be having a conversation only using their eyes.

“Hey…” Natsumi broke the silence, her focus still on the green-haired girl. “Would you mind waiting for me by the fountain. It looks like I still have something I need to take care of.”

It wasn’t hard to tell that it had something to do with Sato, which made his stomach twist, But with the way she spoke it seemed it was something she needed to do. So, he’ll trust Natsumi.

“Alright,” he replied sadly. “But you better be careful.”

“Okay, mom. I will.” Her joking tone helped put his mind a bit at ease. With a smile, she gave him her number before going off somewhere with Sato.

It wasn’t his place to interrupt between the two as much as he had before, whatever was going on with the girls it wouldn't be solved if he keeps butting in. For now, all he could do was hope that things work out in the end. With not much else he could do, he goes to the fountain to wait for Natsumi’s return.

As he headed to the waiting place, he notices Sato and Natsumi were heading to the Main Course Building. The two of them jumped the brick wall, then were gone from his sight.

He wasn’t sure entirely what that was about, but he decided to ignore it and wait. Well, he wanted to ignore it but he had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him, _‘follow them.’_

A sick feeling was forming in his stomach again, he wasn’t sure why. At first he just thought of it as him beginning hungry but this had a different feeling to it. The girls were just going to talk, he had nothing to worry about. Natsumi will come back soon and then the two could enjoy a meal together. He trusts that Natsumi won’t do anything.

_‘But do you trust Sato?_

…

“Uh…”

That thought. Was Natsumi going to be okay? It wasn’t like Sato would do anything to her… Would she? Hajime knew little to nothing about her, but Mahiru did say she was a good girl. Although he could hardly believe it.

“Don’t worry,” he spoke to himself. “She’ll be okay.”

_‘But will she?’_

A distraction. He needed something to distract him from these thoughts. Desperately he looked around to see what he could put all his focus on and in the corner of his eye he notices a small black cat. Not just any cat, but the same dark charcoal fur cat with crimson red eyes he saw in the morning. It sat there, just staring at him. He was a bit taken back, unsure as to why the cat was there in the first place but then he realized something. He could take a picture of this cat, proof to Natsumi that he was right!

Quickly, he takes out his phone and goes to the camera function. Thankfully the cat didn’t leave yet, now he’ll just have to angle it so that some of the background would be in the shot. Making it more believable and not that he took some random photo off from google images.

With a click, he takes a picture but it seems that he forgot to turn off the flash. The cat was startled and ran off, not only that but the picture didn’t turn out as good as he hoped.

“AHHH!”

A sudden scream appeared behind him, pulling him from his thoughts. Apparently the little black cat went and tripped someone that had been carrying a large number of books. Said person laid face planted on the ground as their books were scattered everywhere. Technically this was kind of his fault since he scared the cat so he should probably help out.

“Hey!” Hajime calls out, making his way over to the fallen person. “Are you alright?”

Upon moving closer he began to take notice of the person’s appearance, well from the back at least. The uniform says they’re an ultimate and a male student, not only that, but the oddly white puffy hair seemed familiar.

Oh, this person. He had seen this person before.

“Uh… Nagito, was it?”

“Oh!” The boy suddenly spoke. “I feel honored that some took the time to remember the name of trash like me.” An odd way of putting it. Nagito groaned as Hajime helped him sit up, he was cheerful for a moment until he took notice of the burnett's uniform. “Oh…” His tone no longer had that cheerfulness to it but the sound of disgust instead. “My, what bad luck. To have to receive help from the lowly Reserve Course Student of all people.” He pulled his arm away from Hajime, giving a sour expression.

So he must be one of those Ultimates, the ones that hate the Reserve students and looked at the as utter garbage. He was used to it but it still pissed him off. He hated having the reminder that he is from the Reserve Course.

“I would much rather not have the shame of owning a Reserve Course Student,” Nagito continued. “So, it’s be best if you just leave me b-”

“Ah!”

“AHH!?”

Hajime yelled, which caused Nagito to scream back in shock. While Nagito spoke, to which Hajime ignored since he heard that a hundred times, he notice that blood was dripping down the white haired boy’s nose.

Hajime quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a handkerchief, pressing the fabric gently against Nagito’s nose. “Hey, can you stand?” Hajime helped Nagito onto his feet, with the way one of his leg was trembling meant it was injured. “Come on, lets get you to the bench.”

After placing Nagito down, he rolled up the boy’s pants leg to see the damage. His knee was a bit scraped up, bleeding quite a bit but nothing too serious. With a sigh, Hajime took out a small first aid kit and began to clean up the wound.

He decided to look up, to see how Nagito was doing. Said boy was looking down at Hajime with an irritated expression as he held the bloody cloth in place. He knows Nagito was angry for having a Reserve Course Student help him, but the expression on his face just looked so childish that he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“Don’t laugh.”

“Title your head back, it helps with nose bleeds.”

Still having that irritated expression, Nagito did just that but not without mumbling a few words. Some in which Hajime pretended he didn’t hear.

 _‘Childish,’_ Hajime thought.

Once he finished bandaging the other’s knee, Hajime stood, walking over to begin picking up the books that were scattered everywhere.

“I don’t need any help from a Reserve Course Student.”

“The injured shouldn’t work.”

“I’ll pick it up later, so leave it!”

“Tell me that when you could actually stand on your own. I don’t want these books to get ruined because of your stubbornness.”

“Why are you so insufferable?”

“Stop being a child.”

“You’re the childish one!”

“Says the one throwing a tantrum.”

He heard Nagito let out a loud groan and couldn’t help but laugh again. By now he was just purposely messing with Nagito, poor boy just didn’t want his help. He did it partially because of the harsh treatment and partially because of… well, it’s fun.

Okay, so he was acting like a child he’ll admit, but Nagito started it.

As he was about halfway done with book collecting, Nagito decided to lower his head. Hajime was about to say something to that but Nagito beat him to it.

“Why is a Reserve Course Student here?” He asked, tone less irritated.

“Here?” Hajime placed the books he had in his arms down next to the white haired boy before going back to gather the rest. “Well, last time I check it was alright for Reserve Course Students to sit by the fountain.”

“Not that.” He was irritated again. Hajime could feel the other’s gaze on his back. “I mean, why are you here at this school if you don’t have a talent?”

Straight forward, he sees. That was strange, this was the first time anyone ever asked him why he wanted to attend Hope’s Peak.

“I admire the school,” he replied. “I came here in hope that I’ll be able to have a talent.” _I don’t want to live a normal life. I want to have meaning in my life. A reason to live for._ Although he didn’t say that part.

“That’s impossible.” He didn’t even hesitate with that reply. “If you weren’t recruited from a talent by now then if means you’re never going to get one. You’re either born with talent or you’re not.”

That’s something similar to what Sato told Natsumi. He stopped collecting the books to look over at Nagito. “You say that, but I’m not losing hope. I will have a talent, I know it.” He wasn’t about to give up, no matter how many people tell him, he’ll still try.

Nagito stared at him in silence for a few seconds before speaking once more. “If that is your hope, then what are you willing to sacrifice in order to achieve it?”

Willing to… “Wait, what?”

He sighs. “You said this is your hope, right? Then what is your stepping stone to achieve this hope?”

Stepping stone… “Again, what?”

As if not caring for the other’s confusion, Nagito continued on. “This is how I see it, if you want to achieve this hope the you must first experience despair. Only then would your hope shine.”

“Despair?... What?” He wasn’t following with any of this.

Obviously not satisfied with the response, Nagito sighs sadly. “Of course a Reserve Student such as yourself wouldn't be able to get it. But, I guess I shouldn’t hold it against since none of my classmates were able to understand either. So I really shouldn’t have expected much from the likes of you.

He stayed silent as Hajime finished gathering the books. Apparently the injured teen expected for the other to leave once he was done as he looked quite surprised when Hajime sat down next to him.

“Then could you explain it to me more?” The look on Nagito’s face told him he wasn’t expecting that as well. As if he was say, _‘Are you serious?’_ “I didn’t really understand anything you just said, I don’t want to leave it at that so could you explain it to me?”

Nagito was silent, staring at Hajime for the longest time before deciding to speak. “Well, I guess I’ll humor you. Lets say one day you're walking down the street then all of a sudden a car comes out of nowhere, hitting you and you end up in the hospital. Pretty back luck, wouldn’t you say?” Hajime nods slowly, trying to see where he was going with this. “Then, as you’re being treated in the hospital, you meet this beautiful nurse! Once you recover, you and the nurse soon get married and have a happy life together. A joyful ending, one you wouldn’t have been able to get had you not experienced the back luck of beginning hit by a car. Understand now?”

Hajime could only look at him dumbfounded for a few seconds as he tried to process all that had been said. “Kind of?” It wasn’t a lie, he did understood that example somewhat but he couldn't really see how that is comparable to hope and despair.

Nagito seemed to have ignored his confusion once again as he continued speaking. “You said your hope is having a talent. Something that is pretty much impossible to achieve by this point. You might end up doing something drastic, causing such great despair just to achieve this hope.”

“That’s not!...” Hajime trailed off from what he was going to say, not really sure how to counter that. Something drastic, like being a human lab rat and taking the unknown experiment just to get a talent. Is that what he meant by having a stepping stone? He wasn’t quite sure.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you did though.” Hajime put his focus back on Nagito, seeing that the boy removed the now very bloody cloth from his nose. The bleeding seemed to have stopped. “Reserve Course Students are quite scary. Who knows what extreme measure you’ll go just to get what you want.” He sighs. “Even if you learn your place in life, there’s no knowing when one of you will snap.”

This guy really did despise Reserve Course Students. Hajime took a glance at his black bracelet he wore, the reminder of the experiment he is currently taking. He did take that extreme measure.

_‘She really is terrible.’_

But, just because he took this path doesn’t mean any other student will. He had no other choice but to agree to it, it was the only way to escape his normal life. He would have been kicked out if he didn’t.

_‘Leave Mahiru alone!’_

Oh right, where is Natsumi? She was sure taking her time. How long has it been? Surely the girl’s conversation should be done by now, maybe he should give her a call to see what’s taking them so long. It wasn’t any of his business, there was nothing to worry about. He should just wait a bit longer, it won't take much time. Natsumi would arrive any minute now, she’s fine, she’s fine, she’s fine.

_‘Reserve Course Students are quite scary. Who knows what extreme measure you’ll go just to get what you want. Even if you learn your place in life, there’s no knowing when one of you will snap.’_

His face paled, quickly standing to his feet as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Natsumi, he needed to go to Natsumi. He broke into a sprint, ignoring Nagito’s call for him, now heading toward the Main Building.

He easily jumped the wall and frantically scanned the area for where Natsumi might be. In the corner of his eye, he noticed someone blonde at one of the windows on the second floor. In front of the blonde was a female with green hair. Sato. But, the look on her face wasn’t friendly. Her expression was filled with rage as she continued to move closer to what he assume is Natsumi.

There isn’t much time left.

Not waiting another second, he ran into the building. Quickly making his way to the second floor, he heard a faint cry. It was soft but he could make out the word.

“H-Hel-”

_Help…_

The cry for help was cut off by gagging noises. 

Hajime could feel his own blood boil as he ran toward the room, slamming the door open. A lot harder than he should have.

What he witness was Sato, having her hands around Natsumi’s neck. The two girls stared at him as he entered the room, Natsumi removed one of her hands that was gripping onto Sato arm’s to reach out to Hajime. Her eyes were filled with tear, mouth open as drool ran down her chin. Her expression was obviously terrified. In a low, scared voice she spoke.

“Help me… Hajime...”

That’s all he needed.

Before Sato had time to react, Hajime quickly ran toward her, making a fist that collided with her face. Sato let go of Natsumi as she was knocked back into the wall.

She laid on the floor, motionless.

Hajime kneeled down and held Natsumi in his arms. “Natsumi.” The girl coughed, gripping tightly onto Hajime’s shirt. “It’s okay, I’m right here, you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be fine.”

After a few minutes, Natsumi calmed her coughing now leaning her forehead against Hajime’s chest, crying softly. Hajime petted her head with one hand as he wrapped his other arm around her.

He finally decided to look toward where Sato laid, although she wasn’t moving he could see that she was breathing. She’s alive at least.

“Hey,” he spoke, now looking back at Natsumi. “Lets get out of here, okay?”

Natsumi was silent but nodded.

“Can you stand?”

She tried but it still seemed she was quite weak. No matter, he wrapped an arm around her waist while she had her arms around his shoulders. They stood and slowly made their way downstairs.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m really sorry for making you wait!”

“We’re gonna be late getting home because of you, you dimwit.”

“Now, now… You shouldn’t get so upset, Hiyoko!”

Multiple female voices could be heard at the bottom of the staircase. One of the voices he recognizes to be Mahiru. Judging from the sound, they seem to be in front of the entrance, also their only exit.

This looks bad. Sato was still in the classroom unconscious on the floor and all the blame about what happened would be placed onto them. They’re going to get in trouble, expelled even. They were Reserve students, the school didn’t cares what happens to them, the slightest thing can kick them out. His chances of becoming an Ultimate are slipping through his fingers, not only that, all he wanted was to get Natsumi out of here.

But they can’t be caught.

“What makes you think I’ll ever be friends with a stupid pig trash girl like you?”

“Ha! Hiyoko’s abuse would turn even the fiercest loan sharks’ face pale!” 

It seems as though they are chatting among themselves. Which meant he had time to find another way out.

“Alright, come with me.” Natsumi nodded, they went as fast as the could back into the classroom where they left Sato. Hajime remembered seeing a small shed underneath the window of this classroom which would made an excellent escape route.

He gently placed Natsumi down on the the chair so that he’ll be able to open the window. Once that was open he began to move the table out the way. However, it seemed the table was either poorly made or old because as he began to move it one of the legs gave out causing the fish tank that sat upon it come crashing down to the ground.

The noise was loud, the chances that the girls below had heard it were extremely high. They’re probably heading up as they speak.

As quickly as he could, he held Natsumi in his arms and made his way out the window. He notices that there were no guards at the front gates and made his way out.

“AHHH!”

Once he passed the gates he heard one of the girls’ scream faintly behind him, but he did not look back.

Eventually he made his way back to his dorm, surprisingly unseen by anyone. He sighed in relief as he walked over to his bed to place Natsumi down.

As he tried to pull away she refused to let go of his shirt.

“Natsumi?

She doesn't speak, only moving closer to him.

He was silent, then slowly he wrapped his arms around Natsumi. “It’s okay.” His voice low but soft. He ran his fingers through her hair and he pulled her close. “You don’t have to be scared, I’ll protect you.”

“I want to stay here,” she finally spoke. “So please, don’t leave.”

He gave her a reassuring smile. “Of course. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have Hajime meet Nagito in the last chapter but decided to change it.
> 
> I question I have for all of you, would you like to have the V3 cast into the story or no?


	4. 47 Days Left Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the really long wait for the next chapter. This story isn't dead, I swear!
> 
> December was hectic for me, for most part I was busy doing my final at the time but one the day of my last final the washer in my house broke. So we had to get it repaired which meant we had to leave the house for awhile, we stayed at a hotel until February. Once that was done, I went to celebrate my birthday since it was in March, then I had to do my midterms. I went then pilled up with project after project giving me no time to work and then it became finals gain. Everything is fine now, so you don't have to worry.
> 
> Sorry once again for the long wait.

Loud beeping rang throughout the small dorm room, causing the sleeping teen to awaken from his slumber, greeting the early morning sun. A harsh strain in his back reminded him that he slept on his couch as his bed is currently occupied by is guest. Running a tired hand through his hair, memories of the day before came flashing through his mind. The incident with Sato and Natsumi, he nearly forgot that Natsumi was spending the night. Usually he would think twice about letting someone stay let alone a girl, he never have been to a sleepover before. Yet in the current context it didn’t matter, he couldn’t blame Natsumi for wanting to stay seeing as what she went through yesterday.

After all, Hajime promised to protect her, and even though he won’t say it out loud he felt better with her by his side.

Even though he would love to just go back to sleep on his back-breaking couch it’d be in his best interest to start the day.

Tiredly, he dismisses the alarm ringing on his phone, feeling his back popping as he stood. Yup, that couch was not made to be slept on. Perhaps sleeping on the floor would have been the better option or even an alleyway seemed more luxurious than sleeping on that couch. Overly dramatic he may be, he wouldn’t actually do it. For one, it’s dirty, both his floor and the alleyway, more so his floor. Secondly, he needed to be near Natsumi and there wasn’t any alleyway near by. He may be in a bit of pain but what mattered most was Natsumi’s comfort rather than his own.

Yawning, he makes his way toward the bed. From first glance she looked to be sleeping peacefully, ignoring the redness that surrounded her eye one would think nothing was wrong with her. Hajime stayed by her side through the entire night until she fallen asleep, which led him to crashing on the couch. So perhaps it wasn’t the couch’s fault his back is hurting but the position he slept in. It wasn’t like he was willing to admit it though.

He ignored that useless thought for now as he gently shook the sleeping girl. “Natsumi,” his voice barely above a whisper, careful not to startle her. “Natsumi, wake up.”

His words caused the younger of the two to curl within herself, but after a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes. Immediately the two made eye contact. She continued to lay in bed for a moment, staring back at Hajime, only to then break the gaze to examine the room she was in. Her expression was filled with confusion, unable to recognize anything that surrounded her. The more she looked around the more frantic she was getting, quickly sitting up in bed when realization from yesterday’s incident came in her mind.

Body trembling in fear, she reached toward her throat, slowly twitching when she felt her skin sting. She was terrified. Only yesterday, she was sure that she was going to die. Yet her she was, in Hajime’s dorm room, alive and well. Although _‘well’_ could be debatable. 

“Hey,” her body continued to shake, hand gripping tightly onto Hajime’s sleeve. He couldn’t stand seeing her like this, he knew just how scared she was. If he had shown up even a minute later she might not even be alive at this moment. “Don’t worry,” he sat on the edge of the bed, scooting closer. “You’ll be okay. I’m here, I won’t let Sato hurt you.”

Natsumi didn’t say anything but the tears running down her face spoke loud enough. Pulling her into a hug, she cried into his chest as he gently pet her hair, trying to calm her down.

The two stayed that way for a few minutes as Natsumi’s tears slowly died down. She was still upset, but her tears had now dried up.

Mahiru had stated that deep down Sato was a good girl, that she was kind and gentle, but there was nothing kind or gentle about a girl who attempted murder. He needed to confront her, he needed to make her pay for what she did to Natsumi.

Pay how you may ask. He wasn’t quite sure yet. If he were to report her then both him and Natsumi will be involved. Having an incident such as that happen on their school grounds is enough to get the three of them expelled. He didn’t want that, he wanted to stay at this school at all cost. So that was out of the question. But he at least wanted to talk to her about the event, he couldn’t let this go.

He pulls back, examining Natsumi’s face. Red, puffy. Tears dried, yet her eyes still continued to cry.

“I’ll go meet with Sato.”

She didn’t look surprised by his words, as though she knew what he was going to say. Her expression showed she still seemed worried.

“I won’t stop you, because I know you can handle yourself, but…” Her voice trembled. Eyes turned toward the side before she continued. “What are you going to do?” She looked toward him now. “What can you do?”

“I don’t know.” As unsure as he was he knew he couldn’t let things end here. Right now Sato had attempted murder, letting someone as dangerous as her run on the loose seemed like a terrible idea. She was unstable. She wasn’t to be trusted. If things were never settle between the two girl then Natsumi will continue to live her life in fear, unable to continue on as she lives in complete paranoia. He’ll put a stop to it.

“I’ll make sure she’ll leave us alone, for good this time.” It wasn’t hard to tell that Hajime was physically stronger than Sato, if she were to fight against him he’ll easily be able to handle her. He attacked her once before, enough to knock her out, so she might be a little afraid of him. He should be able to work that in his favor.

“I’ll be getting ready for class, they might get suspicious if the two of us are absent.” More so on him since he was told to continue living his life the same as before, having an unexcused absence would raise some questions to the higher ups since he never been absent before. Surely if they were to find out what happened they’ll withdraw him from the Izuru Kamakura Project. That’s one thing he can’t let happen.

He’d rather die.

“I won’t force you to go,” he continued on. “They probably won’t notice too much if only one of us is gone. And… I think it might do you some good if you stay here for awhile.”

He would have prefer it if she stayed here in his room. He was the only one with the key so no one else could enter. She is safer from Sato or any other thing if she were to stay, he couldn’t always stay by her side. No staff member even bothers to check the rooms of the Reserve Course Students.

“I’ll stay here.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Hajime was sure she could tell that he was grateful for her answer. It was for the best.

“I’ll start getting ready,” Hajime spoke as he stood. “It’s still pretty early, want me to get you some breakfast before I go?”

“No thanks, I’m not really hungry right now…” Understandable. Even he didn’t have much of an appetite at the moment. In his current state he doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep down the food if he ate. 

“I’m not that hungry either, but lets at least eat something for dinner. It’s not good to starve ourselves. It won’t be much, just something light.” She nods, hopefully by the they’ll have build their appetite.

Looking into the mirror that hung above his dresser he realized that he looked just as bad as Natsumi. Gathering his uniform he heads into the bathroom, a quick wash to his face should help calm his nerves and make him look less of a wreck. 

Now that he had time to think about it, would Sato even show up to class? He did punch her in the face pretty hard, enough to knock her out. Even if she doesn’t show up today she’ll have to eventually be in class. One way or another he’ll meet up with her.

He didn’t feel like taking a shower so he washed his face, put on some cologne and deodorant, then began to get dressed for the day. Upon exiting the bathroom he glanced toward the bed taking notice that Natsumi went back to sleep. Poor thing, still must be exhausted. Before he leaves, he writes down a note stating she is free to use anything in his room, giving her the password to his computer incase she wanted to surf the web to watch videos or something. It’s fine since he mostly uses it for school work, boring, he knows.

At least he didn’t have to worry about deleting anything.

Still fairly early, he left straight for class, ignoring all the stares he received from the students he walked by. There weren’t many of them in class when he arrived, which wasn’t surprising since class doesn’t start until another hour. He sits down at his desk, staring out the window as he ignores his classmates’ chatter. As he entered the classroom he noticed that Sato wasn’t here yet, perhaps she was in the cafeteria getting breakfast like most students are currently doing this early in the morning.

Thinking on it now, neither he or Natsumi had really eaten that much yesterday. Their lunch was interrupted by Sato and they didn’t have the chance to go to that diner like they promised. Even so, his stomach doesn’t growl, not even feeling the slightest bit hungry.

As the minutes passed by and the classroom slowly gets filled in with students he doesn’t see Sato anywhere. By the time the bell rings he sees no one in her seat. He figures she’s not going to show.

Class passed as usual. Yet now it felt a bit odd without Natsumi. He was used to her company by this point, he continued to look out the window.

As time passed, the teacher announced they could do some self study to catch up any assignments until lunch. The other students didn’t waste any time to group up with their friends. Chatting with each other rather than do any work.

He stares at Natsumi’s empty desk. Of course that mean he’ll be alone during the entire time.

_‘Natsumi…”_

“Hey, did you hear?”

“About what?”

“Apparently something happened at Hope’s Peak.”

“Really? What happened?”

His own thoughts were interrupted as he heard the soft chattering of his classmates. Rumors about yesterday’s events had already became today’s topic, quickly spreading from one student to another. Since none of them were there they didn’t know the complete truth but he decided to listen in anyway. Perhaps they will say something useful for once.

“A Reserve Course Student snuck into Hope’s Peak and got attacked.”

Well… That wasn’t entirely far from the truth, the three of them did jumped over the wall to sneak in and they did kind of attacked each other.

“I heard it was Sato.”

“And from I heard, she’s staying in the Main Building.”

“Whoever did it knocked her out cold.”

He wonders how these students were able to know all of this, it wasn’t even a full twenty-four hours and yet people were already talking about it. However, what they said did peak his interest. It seemed that Sato is currently staying at the Main Building. So if he wants to confront her he’ll have to sneak in.

Again.

The sooner he gets there the better.

“Teacher…” He raised his hand, having his voice sound scratchy.

“Yes, what is it Hajime?”

“I’m not feeling so well,” which wasn’t a total lie, he still looked like shit. So maybe the teacher will have some sympathy for him. “May I go o the nurse’s office.”

The teacher looked up from their book to take a good look at Hajime to see if the boy wasn’t just trying to ditch class. However, just taking one good look at Hajime was enough to gain some pity. “Of course, you may go.”

Hajime gathered up his belongings, once again ignoring the chatter of his classmates, took the nurse note and headed out. Once he knew he was out of everyone’s sight he pulled down his sleeve and quickly scratched his skin. He continued the action until his skin turned red, small bumps covering his entire forearm. If the look on his face wasn’t enough to convince the nurse to let him leave then he would need a plan B.

It seemed as though luck was on his side, the school nurse let him leave without any trouble. They written him an excuse for the rest of his classes and stated tat if he didn’t feel well tomorrow he didn’t have to come at all.

Nodding, he took his belongings and stepped out the door. Once he was a few feet away he made a mad dash toward the exit.

The time was nearing toward lunchtime, meaning that all of the ultimates should still be in class. So hopefully he doesn’t get stopped by any of them and gets asked what someone from the Reserve Course is doing at the Main Building. Speaking of running into people, it seemed that there’s guards at the front gates this time. Now he needed a different route.

Over the wall he goes again.

Thankfully for him there were no guards around so jumping over the wall was rather easy. But that kind of made him question the security of the place. 

Now the next thing he needed to do was find where Sato was. The plan was extremely flawed, he knows, he didn’t have any proof that Sato was even in there to begin with but it was his only lead he had. Putting that aside he never actually been inside the Main Building before, so chances are he’s going to get lost.

But this is for Natsumi, and his peace of mind, he needed to find Sato no matter what. If he gets lost then he’ll just have to jump out the window to get out. He already done it before, he could easily do it again.

Managing to sneak past the front guards, he made his way inside with little to no difficulties. The building itself looked a lot bigger than it did from the outside.

Looking around he sees the many doors that were down the hallways, they all looked the same as well so it seemed it was going to be harder than he originally thought. He made his way toward the large door in front of him, slowly he opened it, peeking in. It was the entrance to the giant auditorium and it appeared no one was there as he made his way in. From what he heard this is where the ultimates perform their talents each year to continue attending at Hope’s Peak. He wished he could see the performance one day, to see what made them so great. It was gigantic, no room in the Reserve Course could even compare.

Not even a little bit.

“What else would I have expected?” Hajime mutters to himself as he makes his way through the room. Every step he took echoed into the empty space.

“Lets see… Hope’s Peak provides resources for each Ultimate’s talent…” There was a student with the title of Super High School Level Nurse if he remembers correctly, meaning that since he did hit Sato pretty hard she should be in a place like the nurse’s office. That’ll be the room he needed to find.

He exits through a different door and heads deeper into the halls.

“If I were the nurse’s office, where would I be?” Typically the nurse’s office would be near the main office incase the student needed to be sent home. But Hope’s Peak would be different, they would have an entire room just for a nurse. It only made sense. “Usually the room would be on the first floor, but would it be the same here?” He continued to mutter.

Checking each room he passes, all of them being empty classrooms. Strange, it wasn’t lunch yet so shouldn’t the ultimates be in class now?”

“Oh wait, attendance isn’t mandatory for them…” So the rumor about ultimates no going to class was true. It kind of annoyed him. If he so much as catches a cold and miss a day of class it would reflect poorly on him. Heck, him currently doing this is hurting his grade. But for now it didn’t really matter to him. Soon, he’ll enter the main course with a talent of his very own so he didn’t have anything to worry about.

Most students are off doing whatever their talent was, is what he assumes is where they were. Fine by him, it made these halls feel as though they were deserted.

He goes through those empty halls, peeking into each room carefully. Incase anyone was actually in those rooms, he didn’t want to be in any awkward situations.

The next door he peeked in was empty like the rest, but this time it was different. It wasn’t a classroom there was an indoor tennis court. He decided to sneak in and take a look around. This must be a place which the school provided to help improve their talents. God, they really do have everything.

He examined the equipment that hung on the wall, taking one of the rackets and looked at how the net is still in mint condition. If he didn’t know any better than he would think that this room went completely unused. Not only did this seem a waste of equipments it was a waste of a talent. Here he was desperately trying to get a talent while there was an ultimate just lazing around, not even bothering to improve their own skill.

It just enraged him.

He wanted to give it a go, maybe he was Super High School Level Tennis Player, but he knew this wasn’t the right time to do so. He places the tennis racket back where it was and left the room.

Although that room did prove his former point right. There were rooms in the Main Building which were made to help each ultimate with their talents. So there was a nurse room somewhere. He just needed to find it.

Chances of him finding the room quickly seemed practically impossible. How were the ultimates able to get from point A to point B so easily? He managed to find the staircase at least.

“HEY!!!”

The yelling made Hajime froze in place, quickly he turned to see the source of the voice. At the end of the hall stood former Ultimate Boxer, Juzo.

Right, that man was part of security now… 

“What’s a Reserve Course Student doing here!?!” Before he came closer he managed to get a good look at Hajime’s face, despite the large distance between the two, the other’s eye widening. “Hey, you’re that brat from before. I thought I told you to never go near here. You were already given a warning.”

The man looked ready to commit murder as he begins making his way over.

Hajime didn’t feel like dying today, so he did what any sane person would do in that situation.

He ran.

“HEY! GET BACK HERE!!”

He made his way up the stairs, not even bothering to look back. With all this running and climbing he has been doing he feels he’s giving himself a workout. Maybe that’ll do him some good when he does the project.

Every corner he turned looked the same as the one before it, he might have ran in circles at one point. Hearing Juzo’s faint voice behind him meant that he was at least a faster runner than the older man.

He finally decided to look back and it seemed Juzo was no longer in sight. But as always when someone looks back in a horror movie, he collided with another person not a moment too soon, falling roughly on the ground. Only him though, the other didn’t even look fazed.

“Are you alright?”

He sits up, getting a better look at the person. An extremely buff person, one with long white hair, having a giant scar across their face.The person was tall, practically towering over Hajime as they offer a helping hand.

Not wanting to be rude, he takes their hand and was easily lifted.

“Thanks, uh…” What stood before him was an ultimate, not just any ultimate. “Sakura Ogami, Super Highschool Level Martial Artist. Not only that, but the strongest person in the world.”

“I’m amaze you know who I am,” Sakura spoke.

“Well, there aren’t many women in the world that managed to gain the title let alone a high school student. It’s amazing, really.” He saw one of her matches on TV once as he was doing his homework. “Sorry if me knowing that was weird, I often look up the ultimates that come here.”

“That’s quite alright, I feel quite honored actually.” Why she would feel honored that someone like him knew who she was is beyond him. These ultimates are starting to annoy him.

“WHERE DID YOU GO!?!”

His entire body stiffens at the sound of Juzo’s voice, he quickly turned around, lucky for him the older man wasn’t anywhere in sight. Which only meant that he’s coming closer.

“Crap…” He was too focused on the conversation that he forgot he was being chased. Before he had a chance to run away the Ultimate Martial Artist quickly grabbed his arm and shoved him into one of the nearby rooms.

Laying on the floor, he stares at the door in complete shock, wondering of that really happened. Was an ultimates really helping out someone from the Reserve Course? No, she probably doesn’t know who he was, just like with that Ultimate Moral Compass guy. She was a first year after all, they must not have been well informed.

“Hey, have you seen a brat come by here? Short brown, spiky hair?” By the tone of his voice it seemed he could talk nicely to people. Could have fooled him.

“Indeed I did,” Sakura spoke calmly. “He went that way.”

“Thanks.”

He continued to lay on the ground, staring at the door in disbelief as he heard the man’s footsteps disappear. After awhile he noticed the door opening, there the Ultimate Martial Artist stood.

“My apologize if you gotten hurt,” she bends down to help him up again. “That man was chasing you, correct? He’s gone now.”

Hajime paused for a moment before taking her hand. “Thanks for that.”

It felts odd getting help from an ultimate. This was the third time he even spoken to once, technically four if you count Juzo. But it only seemed that the Ultimate Lucky Student knew who he was.

“No problem, but I have something to ask.”

Of course her help would come with a price, he should have known better. He was in no room to argue against her, might as well listen to what she has to say.

“You said you look up Ultimates that attend here, so it’s safe to assume that you know most if not all the talents that are currently enrolled, correct?” Hajime nods. “Then do you know any of the students attending that could be my trainer?”

“A trainer?” Well, she didn’t get to be that strong for nothing. This just showed how little the ultimates interacted with one another, so they were all off doing their own thing alone. Being the strongest person in the world you would think the moment she enrolled to a school where the best of the best attended she would had already found someone to be her trainer. “Well, if I had to pick one then it would have to be Nekomaru Nidai, the Super Highschool Level Team Manager. He’ll be your best bet, if I remember correctly he’s a grade level above yours.”

“An upperclassmen, I see…”

She looked deep in thought, as though she was contemplating something.

“Uh, I’ll keep an eye out for him.” Hajime says without thinking. “We’re the same grade, if that’s what was bothering you. I’ll talk to him about it.”

Sakura blinked, staring at the boy before she slowly smiled. “I appreciate it. If you don’t mind, lets exchange information so you could give me his response.”

“U-uh, yeah! Sure!” He quickly pulled out his phone and the two exchanged numbers. It was then he remembered that the only other number he had on his phone was Natsumi’s. He wasn’t lonely or anything.

Really.

After the two exchanged numbers they went their separate ways. She told him to avoid going up the stairs for awhile since that’s where Juzo currently is, he takes her advice and continued to look for that damn nurse’s office on the second floor.

Searching through each passing door makes him realize that every room seemed better than the last, One room had all kinds of musical instruments, shelves filled with records from all kinds of genre. Another room looked as though it was an entire restaurant, to which he then noticed there were two ultimates inside, neither being the Ultimate Team Manager so he quickly left without their notice. They even had an indoor swimming pool.

The ultimates sure did get everything they could possibly want. There were nothing even remotely close to any of this at the Reserve Course Building.

Gripping the hems of his uniform he begins to grind his teeth, anger beginning to boil as he stood in that magnificent place. The ultimates had absolutely anything they could ever ask for and yet… And yet there were hardly any ultimates around, not in class, not in any of the labs specifically made for them. They were off goofing around somewhere. It pissed him off to no end. They didn’t see how lucky they were.

Natsumi almost died for this shit. He despised these ultimates.

The school was pretty tall, how many stories were there? He was currently on the second floor and the website never mentioned information about the layout and Reserve course Students weren’t allowed on the property unless given special permission.

He starts to lose hope on finding the room until he looked into a classroom, there sat two ultimates. One he already knew due to yesterday’s event, Nagito Komaeda who merely sat in his seat reading a book and the other in the back row playing on her handheld was none other than Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer. Thinking back on it now, he did sort of ran off without seeing if the other was alright, but the boy seemed well enough to attend class at least.

His uniform was similar to Mahiru’s, so the two could be in the same class. Maybe this boy might know something. Anything is better than nothing.

He casually makes his way in and heads toward the other.

Nagito lifts his head upon hearing someone approaching, he had a wide smile until he realized it was Hajime and immediately began to scowl. 

“Oh, it’s you…” Hajime would have been annoyed with that response if he weren’t so used to such a reaction. “And how did a simple Reserve Course Student manage to get into Hope’s Peak?”

He could already tell how annoyed Nagito was. “Seems like security isn’t up to code.”

Ignoring Nagito’s glare, Hajime takes the seat in the desk in front of him, sitting backwards in the chair. Looking down he sees that Nagito is reading a book called ‘Zero’ or something along those lines. Hajime never heard of it since he mostly reads for school assignments and not for pleasure.

Nagito took notice of his gaze because he quickly hid the book out of sight. “What are you even doing here?”

Hajime debates on what he should say, it’s best to avoid telling the complete truth. “I heard a classmate of mine might be here, have you heard anything about a Reserve Course Student staying somewhere here?”

The other was silent for a moment, looking down at his lap. Slowly, he looked up, speaking in a deadpan tone. “Yeah, apparently she was attacked by some creep so she’s stay in the nurse’s lab.”

He was thankful that all the searching that he did wasn’t a complete waste of time, Sato was indeed somewhere in this building. Letting out a sigh of relief he smiled. So he just needed to find the lab.

“Do you know where it is?”

“Third floor, it has a plus sign on the door.”

He was being oddly helpful but that probably because he just wanted Hajime to leave him alone. But Hajime wasn’t ready to leave yet, Juzo still might be somewhere on the third floor so he’ll just have to wait it out.

“Well, aren’t you going to leave?”

Ah, he’s getting pissed now. Hajime wonders how he treats his classmates since he usually has a smile on his face before he sees him. But looking around the classroom showed that they might not all be that close. It was still class time and yet only two people were in class. He had no one around him, not even that girl over there, Nagito was alone. He guessed the other ultimates had something much more important to do than attend class.

“I’ll leave in a bit,” he replies, making Nagito more irritated. “So, you alright? You took quite a fall yesterday and I did leave before I could tell if you were fine.”

Silence. The other began to look everywhere but at Hajime.

“It’s not clean…” When the reply to that statement was confused silence, Nagito sighs and stares back at him. “Your handkerchief, it still has blood on it.”

He almost forgotten about that. “It’s fine, you don’t need to return it.”

“I don’t want to owe you anything.”

“Alright then, feel free to bring it back to me anytime. I’ll be at the Reserve Course Building.” That last past was said disdain, a tone in which Nagito took notice.

“So the Reserve Course Student seems to hate being in the Reserve Course,” Nagito spoke, looking uninterested in the conversation. He didn’t even bother giving Hajim his attention as he was now focused on his book he was reading. “Why don’t you just leave then? You know you’ll never gain a talent, Reserve Course Student.”

“Stop calling me that!” Hajime was surprised by his own voice, although Nagito didn’t seem fazed but at least he was looking at him now. “My name is Hajime, not ‘Reserve Course Student’,” he just hated being associated with such a title.

“Not like it matters.”

This was his own fault, he should have known speaking with the Ultimate Lucky Student would turn out like this, but he continued nonetheless. “Hey, tell me about your talent.”

Nagito stared blankly at the other.

“I’m curious, you have the title Super Highschool Level Lucky Student. I want to know more about it.”

He sighs, looking a bit disappointed. “Someone from the Reserve Course must hate it, I find it to be extremely boring.”

“But it mustn’t be so bad since it got you into Hope’s Peak.”

“Perhaps, but it may be foreshadowing something terrible that has yet to happen.”

“...What?”

“If something this amazing happened than the bad luck that’s waiting for me must be terrible! Just the thought of it makes me feel all tingly!”

Definitely weird… He looked at the corner of his eye and noticed how Chiaki pulled up her little cat-hoodie as though she was trying to avoid getting pulled into the conversation. Maybe this is why he doesn’t have any friends, but his curiosity does gets the better of him.

“Why do you say that?”

Strangely enough, Nagito seemed to be into the conversation now. “Well you see, I was born with a unique kind of hope. If bad things were to happen that seemed to be bad luck then it’s all going to result in good luck in the end. Same as the other way around. As long as I exist, that will definitely happen. So every time something bad happens I get excited for the good luck that will arrive in the end… Huh? You look confused?”

Of course he was confused, anyone would be after that. He’s still trying to wrap his head around this. He thinks bad luck is just a preparation for good luck? But what he said seemed somewhat similar to their last conversation they had.

“Does this have anything to do with that stepping stone for hope?”

“Ah! So you remembered. Impressive for someone from the Reserve Course!”

...Not really.

“So your view on hope is the same as your luck?”

“Correct, that’s always been my experience. The bigger the bad luck I experienced at first the good luck that comes afterward is so big that it wipes out all of it!”

He seems to really believe that, but having that kind of view in life is kind of… “Does… that really happen to you?”

The other laughed. “You already know my talent, don’t you? That’s why I’m called the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

It was still a lot to process but Hajime sort of feel as though he understands Nagito’s belief. Even so, it’s still a messed up way of viewing life.

“I think I get it…” It’s been awhile, maybe Juzo left the third floor now. “Well, I’ll be seeing you later then.

“Oh? Are you going to sneak in again?”

“I thought you said you were going to return my handkerchief?”

Nagito scuffs and goes back to his reading. With a small chuckle, Hajime waves before leaving although he knew the other wouldn’t wave back. As he was heading toward the stars he felt someone grab the back of his uniform. He didn’t know why the first person that came to mind was Juzo, that man would have bodyslam him to the ground. Slowly, he turned around to see that the person was Chiaki. He could have sworn she was ignoring them as she played her game.

“You bothered to listen to him…”

Her voice was soft, he almost didn’t hear her.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Nagito… No one in class ever talks to him… I think…”

She talks rather slowly, as she even sounded tired. He guessed that’s why she’s the Ultimate Gamer. But what she said was rather interesting, how no one in their class ever bothered to talk to Nagito.

“He was mean to you… but you still listened to him… he’s never like that with anyone else… I think…”

By the way she spoke she seemed so unsure of herself, he can’t believe someone like her managed to get into Hope’s Peak. Although from what she said Nagito treats his classmates a lot better than how he treated him. Sure Nagito was weird, but was that really enough for the entire class to isolate him? Even he wouldn’t go that far, they all seem pretty weird.

“Will you… continue to talk to him… Hajime?”

She heard his name? He wondered why Chiaki was even bothering on doing this. Were the two of them friends? It was already clear that the other didn’t like him. But of course that wouldn’t stop Hajime from learning more about him. There were so many things he didn’t understand about Nagito and he wasn’t the type to leave things as they way they were. He wanted to know more, despite the other being really weird and a huge dick.”

“Sure thing… Chiaki.”

She looked a bit surprised that he knew her name, but she smiled nonetheless.

“Thank you…”

Letting go of his uniform, Chiaki makes her way back to her seat and continued playing her game. He feels it’s right to assume that the students in the class aren’t what you call ‘friends’, hell, he wonders if they were even close to begin with. Despite that she was willing to go up to a stranger and ask him to continue talking to the loner of the class.

Ultimates sure are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm still debating on the whole adding V3 characters in, but I have to ask. 
> 
> What is your favorite Hajime pairing? Also, who are you waiting for him to interact with?
> 
> When I'm busy with school reading all your comments make my day and give me the motivation to continue the story.


End file.
